Growing Up Beside You
by JustBeFree
Summary: What if the grew up together? What if they weren't related? A Joey and Lauren fic of their teenage years...
1. First Kiss

_**So people who have read Stepping Stones have asked me to do it as a full length fic. So this is it people. The first chapter will be the same as Stepping Stone the rest will be different. **_

.

.

.

_**What you need to know**_

_**Joey and Alice are Moons. Tyler and Anthony are their brothers**_

_**Both the Brannings and Moons have lived in the square all their lives**_

_**Alice and Lauren are the same age and best friends**_

_**Tyler and Joey are twins**_

_**The Twins are two years older than Alice and Lauren.**_

_**Anthony is a year older than the twins.**_

X

X

X

"_I'm always wishing it's you  
Anyone can see you and I are just the same  
If you try your best, you don't succeed, you try harder again  
And all I want to know is when we were close that night  
Did you take the time to close your eyes and place your lips to mine  
Place your lips to mine  
When you move in for the first kiss" _

– _Ryan O'Shaughnessy- First Kiss_

Lauren walked into the Moon house. It was all too familiar sometimes she felt like she lived here more than she did her own house. "Hi Eddie is Alice about?" Lauren said from the living room door her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Today was Saturday no school, the weather was good which meant a day in the park.

"Kitchen with the Boys" Eddie said reverting his attention back to the match that was on the TV.

As Lauren walked the short distance to the kitchen she could hear her best friend arguing with her brothers.

"This is so unfair. I can't be friends with a boy you know." Alice wined to her three older brothers. Alice had become quite close to Fatboy from hanging about with Lauren. On his arrival to the Square just over two years ago, Lauren had taken him under her wing. She had told him who was who, what not to do and who to avoid. If Lauren wasn't with Alice she was with Fats. At the age of twelve she had a regular fight with her brothers about boys. She just knew the next few years were going to be hell.

"He's in our year Al. He's a cool bloke yeah? So he's our friend" Tyler said pointing between his two brothers. Tyler had a way of believing what he said was bible.

"Firstly I was friends with Fats before all of you lot yeah? Just because he's two years older than us don't mean we can't be friends yeah? Unfortunately I'm friends with you Ty and you're two years older than me" Lauren said rolling her eyes as she searched through the fridge.

Joey rolled his eyes at his sister's best friend. "What's so great about him?" Joey Moon rarely made new friends. He thought it was better to stick to the ones he had. Lauren groaned causing Tyler, Anthony and Alice to chuckle lightly. Lauren and Joey always had to push each other, to find out a little bit more detail than what was needed.

"He's so funny, he makes me smile and we always have fun." Lauren said naming out the reasons why Fats was her best friend.

"Sounds like you fancy him" Anthony joked causing him to get a dirty look from both Lauren and Joey. Anthony knew it would annoy Joey to hear of Lauren liking someone else. Although his younger brother was oblivious to his feelings for Lauren, Anthony had figured it out.

Lauren scrunched her nose in disgust. "You're sick yeah? He's like my brother." Lauren started getting shivers just thinking about even possibly liking Fats. "That's just ewe" Tyler and Anthony burst out laughing while Joey sat reading the sports page. "Are we going to the park or not?"

"Yeah hold your horses. We boys have to eat." Joey said taking another mouthful of his breakfast.

"Who said I was asking you?" Lauren said arms folded looking straight at Joey.

Joey smirked at his sister's friend. "You wouldn't want to go without me. That's why you asked all of us not just Al yeah?"

Lauren rolled her eyes at Joey scoffing "As if" She took a spoon of her cereal which she had poured for herself on arrival. "There's a new family after moving in across the square. It looks like they have kids our age. I saw them carrying boxes when I was on my way here. "

"Come on then. Get a move on or we'll be late" Joey said as he put his plate in the sink. "Always last Branning."

"Oi I started eating after you" Lauren said as she followed him out the door and into the Square. Sometimes Joey Moon could really get under her skin.

X

X

X

Sitting in the shed at the gardens every kid there age sat around the bottle. "Baby girl" Fats laughed to Lauren. "Guess it landed on you. Come here then." Lauren scrunched her nose as she reached across kissing Fats on the lips. Both of them wiped their mouths quickly. "Sorry baby girl but that yeah?" Fats pointed at her. "Was like kissing me sister"

"Feeling is mutual Fats" Lauren said as she took her turn. Shock written all over her face, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"This should be interesting" Anthony muttered to Tyler. Tyler wasn't really listening still in a state of aw after kissing the new girl Whitney Dean.

"Come on then let's get this over with." Joey said leaning forward. Lucy was already shooting daggers at Lauren. Lucy had seemed to think Joey was off limits for everyone but her. Although Lauren didn't want to act on the feelings she had towards him due to her friendship with Alice. Alice thank god was at a dentist appointment and wouldn't witness this. Reaching in Lauren felt his lips kiss hers. Just as she was about to leave it at that, she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip trying to gain entry to her mouth. Before she even knew what was happening they were full on kissing. It wasn't until she heard a wolf whistle coming from Tyler she broke away. She gave a shy look to Joey sitting back into her previous position.

"Well that was something baby girl" Fats said as they walked back through the Gardens slightly behind the rest. Just after Lauren landed on Joey he landed on Lucy. She was now linking him walking back through the gardens, much to her annoyance.

"Don't Fats. It was nothing. Look he's linking her. It was just a kiss to him." Lauren said throwing her hands around in the air.

"No Lo she's linking him. There a difference. He likes you Lo."

Lauren smiled lightly to herself linking her best friend. "Alice wouldn't be too happy. We'll just see what happens yeah?" Fats nodded as he called after Tyler to wait up. Lauren knew something had changed between her and Joey today. She couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing.

X

X

X

_**Will Lauren been acting on her feelings anytime soon? Could she risk her friendship with Alice? Or will Lucy get her claws into Joey before she has a chance? All is going to be revealed x **_

_**P.S. Every Chapter will have a song title little give away for each chapter. **_

_**Next Chapter will be Flux **_


	2. Flux

_**My laptop has been fixed! *does a happy dance* so I'm going to hopefully be updating more regularly. This will be the last update of the night I never usually upload two chapters on the same day but seeing as the other chapter was technically already uploaded. You got another one out of me.**_

X

X

X

_There is lightning in this room _  
_Above our heads waiting to strike_  
_Im a thinker not a talker _  
_Put your faith, your faith in God_

_We were hoping for some romance _  
_All we found was more dispair _  
_We must talk about our problems _  
_We are in a state of Flux_

_-Bloc Party ~ Flux_

It had been a year since the kiss. It wasn't like she didn't want to act on her feelings but with the Moons up and leaving for Spain shortly after the kiss, it wasn't something should could follow up on. At fourteen she had gotten a lot more confidence or so she would like to think. Her Dad liked to call it her moody teenage faze. On the departure of the Moons from the square Peter Beale, who has followed her around like a puppy since she doesn't even know when, asked her out. First of all she didn't want to go out with him but a relationship with him was easy.

She knew the Moons weren't coming back in the near future with Eddie opening his new bar. He had hoped to move the whole family back when the bar was up and running. Lauren kept in regular contact with Alice phoning each other at least twice a week even more if there was some immediate drama. She had spoken to Tyler too even Anthony once or twice but never Joey. She had thought after the kiss she had got under one of Joeys many layers. It was thrown back in her face when she saw him kissing some random blonde from school.

He had hardly made any effort with her after it but she saw the subtle looks, a nice comment which Joey Moon never said to anyone, that smile she knew only she could get from him but he never made another advance. She knew she was being stupid it was just a spin the bottle meaningless kiss. For the first few times she kissed Peter she could only think of how different it was to her kiss with Joey. After a while she began to get deeper feelings for Peter but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder what if the Moons hadn't gone to Spain. Would they have gotten together?

"Hello." Lauren said laying on her bed her house phone in hand. Her dad would kill her if the bill was as high as last months. She had promised Alice she would ring her at 7pm her time. Alice had a date with the 'hottest guy ever' apparently. Lauren being her best friend had to find out about it and dissect ever detail.

"Hello." Laurens mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. She was blushing? Is she serious? Its over the phone Lauren, get a grip. His voice was huskier unlike before his voice was still breaking when they had left. His voice made her want to melt. Seriously? All he said was hello he probably doesn't even know who it is. "Lo." Had he just called her Lo? He hadn't called her that since she was about ten before he got cool and she fell into the little sisters best friend category. They just couldn't all be friends like before? "Are you still there?"

"Oh hey Jo" Seeing as he used her nickname for the younger years, why couldn't she? "How's Spain going for you? Every time I call you ain't about." Its true well not really she was too embarrassed to ask about him so Alice mostly brought him up.

"Good. Al hasn't told you we're coming back to the Square. Dad has gone and bought the Club. How's the square?" It felt weird to speak to him. He seemed to talk a little bit more than before but maybe that's just because it's been over a year since they had spoken.

"Same old, same old. You know how Albert Square is." Lauren bit her lip lightly hearing a light chuckle on the other line. "It's good to hear from you Joey. So when are you flying back?"

" 28th of March. Day before you birthday ain't it?" He remembered her birthday. How sweet was that? She didn't even think Peter would remember only Whitney had planned a girly night in for her, Lucy and Lauren. She hadn't shut up about it all week. "Are you still going out with that Muppet Beale?" Lauren rolled her eyes. She forgot they had always hated each other, something's never change. "You deserve better Lo." Did he just say that? Yes you Joseph Moon. On another she was going to kill Alice for telling him she was going out with Peter. Seriously? Arch enemies.

"Maybe."Lauren sighed. "Yes Ok I'm still going out with Peter Beale. He ain't that bad Joe. "He just isn't you. How is she leaving her guard down so much with him? More to the question why? "It ain't really your concern Joey who I go out with."

The line went silent for am moment she could here Joey let out a breath. "I just...I just hope your happy with him Lo. I just hope he ain't playing your around or else he'll have me to answer to yeah?" Lauren wanted to squeal. She had to bit her lip to stop herself. "Alice is just home. I guess I'll see you next week yeah? Be nice to see you for a catch up." She noticed his voice get lower. "It's good to hear you voice Lo." It was her mind deceiving her. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. After nearly a year and a half of not speaking she had finally got to hear his voice.

"It was good to hear yours too. I'll see you soon yeah?" Lauren smiled like a fool to herself in her room. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah babe." No he didn't. He didn't just call her babe. Joey Moon had just called her babe. She so had to go to Whitney's after this call.

"Hello Branning, its moon. Did my brother just call you babe? Weird. He's just about to go out with some girl he met today. Joseph Moon forever the player." She could feel her heart break a little. This is why Peter Beale was the better option he could never hurt her like Joey could, NEVER. Not only for the fact he wouldn't but she could never see herself hurting this much over one sentence. Sighing she regained her composure as Alice filled her in on her date.

"That sounds amazing, he sounds amazing." Lauren squealed she was happy for her friend. "Oh Al. A little bird told me your coming week." Lauren had wondered why Alice hadn't already told her it would have been a reason to call her straight away.

She could hear Alice let out a sigh. "Joey. I'm going to kill him. It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday now it's ruined." Lauren could just imagine Alice pouting, planning her brother's demise in the kitchen of their villa.

"It's still the best birthday present EVER. I can't wait to see you Al. It feels like someone has caught off my right arm since you've gone. I miss you so much. Can you imagine you'll only be across the square again." Lauren looked around noticing she was on the phone for just over an hour now. Her dad was going to kill her.

"I know Lo. Look I got to go and start packing or I'll never be ready by next week to come home." Both girls chuckled knowing how much they both liked to shop. Alice had tones to bring home. "I have loads of presents to give you too. I better go. Love you LoLo." Lauren rolled her eyes as Alice called her the nickname she had given her as a kid.

"Love you too LeLe." Alice giggled lightly as she hung up the phone.

.

.

.

"Hey Lauren" Whitney smiled to her friend as she answered the door. Lauren shrugged at her friends weird behaviour her smile didn't completely reach her eyes like it was forced.

"Lauren" Tony said as he walked downstairs. Lauren didn't know what it was about him but he just creped her out.

"Whit I have the best news ever." They made themselves comfortable as they sat down in the kitchen with cups of tea. "The Moons are coming home. OH MY GOD I talked to Joey and he called me babe, said he missed my voice. Joey Branning basically said he missed me Whit." Lauren squealed as she thought back to her conversation over an hour ago now.

"Aren't you forgetting something Lo?" Lauren looked at her friend not fully understanding why her friend wasn't as excited as she was. "Peter." Peter! Fuck she had forgotten about Peter.

.

.

.

It wasn't like he though about her a lot while he was away. There was a lot of girls to make him forget, make him forget that kiss. He was a sixteen nearly seventeen year old boy. He wasn't going to be tied down. Yet every time Alice mentioned her name or Lauren would love this, he thought about her. He hated it. That one little stupid kiss all those months ago could still make him smile. He really did try and forget her. He avoided answering her calls when he knew she was going to call. But just a week before he was set to return home he got to speak to her. Now all he could imagine is what she looked like. He felt anger course through him every time he thought of Peter Beale at her side, kissing her and he doesn't even want to think about what else.

"You're thinking about her." Alice sighed as she pulled her suitcase towards the taxi. "Lauren. You've has this stupid goofy smile on your face since you spoke to her. She's my best friend, I won't let you play her like you've done with every other girl. Plus she's still in a relationship with Peter Beale."

"I know" Joey smirked at his sister. If he had his way it wouldn't be for long. No Peter Beales day were numbered. He would be back in the Square in less than eight hours and his eyes were firmly set on getting one Lauren Brannings attention.

"I can't believe Ant was actually right" Alice mumbled as she got into the taxi shaking her head lightly.

.

.

.

_**Hope you liked. So the Moons are on the way back...Laurens still with Peter...How is it all going to work out? x **_

_**Next Chapter...The One That Got Away...**_


	3. One That Got Away

_I'm not a victim of clichés_

_I don't believe in soul mates_

_Happy endings only one_

_Oh and I met you and all that changed_

_I had a taste and you're still sitting on the tip of my tongue_

_Pink – One That Got Away_

"Lauren will you please get out of the window and have some lunch" Tanya asked her eldest daughter as she put lunch on the table. The Moons were arriving home at any moment now. "I'm sure Alice will be straight over when they get back. " Tanya didn't get to say another when Lauren squealed and ran from the room. "Teenagers"

"Lauren" Alice squealed making her brothers and father squirm. "Oh My God I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Al." She may have grown up so had Alice. Turning her attention to the three Moons boys she couldn't help but notice how more bulked up they had gotten. None of them were scrawny like before, they filled out.

"Let us say hello to Al" Tyler grabbed Lauren into a bear hug causing Lauren to release a laugh. "Someone's grown up. I've missed you Lauren." He gave her a final kiss on the head before returning her to the ground.

"I ain't the only one yeah? I've missed you too Ty." Next over was Anthony who gave her a brotherly hug before helping Eddie and Tyler with the bags.

Lauren looked to Joey who was now walking towards her. Wow he had grown up. She saw his eyes take in her appearance. Her hair was now a little longer. She wore a white top, black skinny jeans and a wine pair of converse. She didn't want to seem too overdressed so she wore something that would show off her new curves. Oh god Lauren you have a boyfriend. Feeling a slight blush form on her cheeks, she had been caught checking him out. What was wrong with her?

"Lo" Just the way her name rolled off his tongue made her get tingles up and down her spine. She smirked at him as he returned the same lopsided grin she remembered so well. "It's good to see you." As his arms wound round her it suddenly felt like nothing else around them existed. "I've missed you." He whispered it into her hair. She smiled slightly to herself.

"I've missed you too Joe." Her head and heart weren't cooperating with her. Her hand slid down his now chiselled chest. Stepping out of the embrace reluctantly she turned to see who was calling her name. A new blush covered her cheeks as she saw Peter stalking towards them.

"Babe you didn't say they were coming back." Peter said draping his arm across Laurens shoulders. Lauren rolled her eyes at the macho move. Seriously? Could he be more obvious?

"I told you the other day in the caf. You must not have been listening." Lauren sighed as she looked at Joey who was watching her intently. She looked as his stance changed on Peter's arrival. They could never see eye to eye. Peter shrugged a sign he didn't really care about what she was saying.

"Are you coming to the café? Lucy has been calling you all morning. She won't tell me what it's about. She's in a right mood." Peter pulled Lauren a little bit closer to him. It might have been the devilish smirk on Joey's lips or the distance Lauren was showing him, whatever it was Peter didn't like it.

"Lauren" Eddie said finally finished getting the bags up to the house. "I've missed you little one" Eddie pulled her from Peters embrace give her a hug and dropping a kiss to her head. "Dinner. Tonight. Here. I'm not taking no for an answer. We've all missed you. It took a lot of getting used to, you not walking through the door each morning. I'm hoping it'll resume to normal from tomorrow morning?"

"Of course Ed. It'd be so good to come to dinner. I've missed your cooking so much. Just don't tell Alfie that yeah? He likes to think he can cook as well as you. He even tried to cheer me up by cooking me this big feast when you left. "Lauren smiled brightly. It was like a piece of her had returned home. There were pictures of her hanging up on the Moons wall and vice versa.

"So what did you do swoop in and gave her a shoulder to cry on?" Eddie said still keeping an arm around her shoulder. Eddie had distanced himself and Lauren from Peter now leaving him standing to one side, them to the other.

"I was just being a good friend. Something just clicked between us and we ended up going out. Didn't we Lauren?" Lauren couldn't actually remember how they got together. The first few months after the Moons left were a blur.

"I guess" Lauren said looking at a not to happy Peter. He hardly remembered anything about their relationship. Sometimes she thought it started out just to piss off the Moons. Tyler and Anthony didn't have much time for Peter either. They thought of him as a bit of a weasel. "We better go find Luc. I'll be back for dinner though. I'll give you some time to get everything sorted." Lauren gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek like she has always done.

"He ain't good enough for her." Eddie said as he walked passed Joey who was now lifting his suitcase up the steps. "Just like his father doesn't know how to treat a woman."

"Weasel." Joey said agreeing with his father. If their little moment was anything to go by Lauren liked him just as much as he liked her.

.

.

.

"What was that with Joey?" Peter said as they made their way to find Lucy. Lauren had been in a bit of a daze still not believing they were all back.

"Nothing he's a very good friend of mine. I was just saying hello. The Moons are like my second family." Lauren shrugged her hand out of Peters as the stood outside the café.

"I've never hugged or looked at any of my family like that. " Lauren rubbed her hand over her face. Joey had been back all of five minutes and had already started an argument between them.

"What do you want me to say Pete? I'm with you." Lauren laid a kiss on his lips. "Let's just find Lucy. You don't need to worry about me and Joey ok?" Peter nodded smiling at his girlfriend as he dropped another kiss on her lips.

"The Moons are back." Lucy said as they walked into the Beale house. Of course she would want to get her claws in on first go. "How's Joey looking? Amazing I bet." She hated that all Lucy cared about was appearance. She hardly knew Joey or the Moons. Alice didn't really like her, Anthony and Tyler referred to her as Joey's stalkers. God she had missed the Moons. These Beales were really starting to get to her.

"He's good. I didn't really get to speak to him." Lauren shrugged accepting the drink from her friend. One thing she didn't want to speak about with either Beale was Joey Moon. It still pissed her off that Lucy had gotten to kiss Joey too.

"So are they coming out? I can't wait to see him maybe we can pick up from the kiss at spin the bottle." Lauren could practically see the wheels turning in Lucy's head. She was planning her next move on the mission to get Joey Moon back. "Could you like find out some stuff from him. You know is he dating anyone? What kind of girl he's interested in?"

"I get it Luc. I ain't going to ask him 100 questions across the dinner table later. I've missed my friends your love life will have to wait a few days." Lauren watched as the pout formed on Lucy lips. She could never, not get her own way. It wouldn't surprise her if she turned up at the Moon house.

"Fine. I'll let them settle in and then I'll go see Joey." Lauren knew she would. Could she really say anything? She was going out with Peter. She hated that everything could get so messed up so fast.

"Lauren. Lauren" Peter sighed. "I don't know what has gotten into you today."

Lauren shrugged it off. "Just can't believe Al is home and the boys. It doesn't feel real." No all she could think about is another boy. Joey Moon. She hated herself for it for just over a year she was going out with Peter.

"You sure?" Lucy now asked. Could they give her a break? Her head and heart were pulling her in two different directions.

"Of course. Look I got to go and tell Mum I'm having dinner in the Moons. See you soon yeah?" Lauren dropped a kiss on Peter's lips before leaving the house.

"She's tempted Peter. Joeys back and I want Joey." Lucy said before going to her room.

.

.

.

"Lauren is that you?" Lauren sighed as she heard her father's voice through the house.

"Yes Dad it's me." Walking into the kitchen she saw her father sat at the table with Bradley and Jack. "Male family meeting?"

"Yes Lauren it is." Max said to his daughter with a smirk. He knew she wouldn't budge. She had always been closer to the male family members than the female ones.

"I would love to stay and chat but I have dinner to get to." Lauren moved towards the door thinking about what outfit she would wear for dinner. She was getting changed for dinner at the Moon? What? She never made an effort she used to walk across the square in her Pjs to have a day on the couch will Alice.

"Oh the Moons are back." Lauren nodded to Bradley. "I guess this knew found smile on your face isn't just about Alice but Joey too." Lauren felt a blush coming on. She couldn't believe Bradley had just said that in front of their dad and uncle.

"Whatever Braders. I'm just happy their back." Lauren stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"What do you mean she's happy about Joey being back?" Max frowned.

"Someone has a crush on Joey." Jack teased.

"Shut up you lot. I have a boyfriend." Lauren said walking upstairs to get changed.

"Just invite Alice for dinner tomorrow and tell Eddie we'll meet him in the Vic later too." Max shouted after his daughter.

.

.

.

Lauren walked through the door of No.23 getting the most amazing smell. "Hello" Lauren shouted out she could hear some movement upstairs but had yet to see anyone. "Alice" Lauren sighed deciding to move into the sitting room to wait for whoever to come down first.

"Lo" Alice said peeping her head around the door. "Dad is one on of his mad cooking session. No one is allowed into the kitchen. I didn't hear you come in with Ty playing his music so loud. Joey and Anthony are gone to the gym they should be back soon." Taking a seat beside her best friend she flicked on the TV. "This is so nice. I've missed just sitting here, just catching up. Spain was fun and all but I just wish I had you there with me. You know what my brothers are like."

"I know. I missed you too. I had to hang around with the Beales I was that desperate." Both girls let out a giggle. "Whits been acting really weird. Fats has been my rock."

A half an hour later the Moons and Lauren were sitting around the table. Lauren looked around the table everyone looked happy. Lauren eyes drew to Joey who was now smirking at her. She smiled lightly looking at him through her eyelashes. "I'm so not cleaning up." Alice said as she moved to the couch.

"I'll do it." Lauren said. It's the least she could do.

"I'll help." Joey said with a smile. Joey always did have a touch of OCD just like Anthony. "Washing or drying?"

"Washing." Lauren smiled as she started to run the water. She felt his arm brush accidently against her. She felt the spark she knew he did too.

"You look good Lo." Joey said not looking directly at her. Was he playing games with her?

"Thank you. You don't look too bad either." Lauren nudged him lightly as the both laughed lightly. "So I ain't just your little sister's best friend anymore then?" She couldn't believe she just said that. Where did this confidence come from?

"You never were Lo" Joey shook his head lightly. Lauren smiled like an idiot. "You know he'll never be good enough for you." Joey gently reached out and put a piece of hair behind her ear that had fallen from her loose ponytail.

"And what you are?" Lauren asked her head automatically folding into his touch.

"Maybe." There was that smirk she knew so well. He was unbelievable.

"You guys nearly done. We're just about to turn on a movie. Dad is going to meet Max, Jack and Alfie in the Vic." Alice said from the door way.

"Just done Al." Lauren quickly took off her gloves following Alice. She was in a relationship. Joey Moon was off limits.

.

.

.

_**Hope it was ok next update will be tomorrow.**_

_**Next Chapter is… U got it Bad**_


	4. U Got It Bad

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wonna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_You got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinking' bout somebody else_

_You got it bad_

_-Usher U got it bad_

Lauren groaned as her phone beeped. Looking at her phone she saw she had a number of messages.

_Happy Birthday Besite. Get up so we can celebrate 15 today. Love you Lolo! from LeLe xxxxxxxxxx_

_Happy BDay Baby Girl. See you laters Love Fats x _

_Happy Birthday Lauren! Lucy x _

_Happy Birthday Lo. I'll give you a birthday kiss later Ty x _

_Happy Birthday Branning From Anthony x _

_Happy Birthday Lauren. Mwah Love Whit x _

_Happy Birthday Beautiful. See you later Love Pete x x x_

Happy Birthday Lo. Hope you have a great day. See you later Joe x

She smiled brightly at her friend's text. Getting up from bed she made her way downstairs. Her parents Abi, Bradley and Jack all sat around the table.

"Happy Birthday darling" Tanya said kissing her daughters cheek as she made her way around the kitchen cooking Laurens favourite breakfast, pancakes.

"Hey Birthday Babe." Max said give his daughter a kiss on the cheek. He was followed by Jack, Bradley and finally Abi. "Your presents are in the front room." Lauren quickly ran off to the front room seeing about six presents laid on the table, a card from her uncle Jack with £200 pounds. From her parents she got a new phone and £100 pounds. She also got a necklace from Bradley, £50 pounds from granddad Jim and Grandma Dot, finally some small things from Abi.

"Thank you so much I love all my presents." Lauren smiled as her mother placed a plate in front of her. Her mother's bump was now starting to show. She couldn't wait to have a baby in the house.

Soon her Mum was heading to the salon. Her uncle Jack and Dad left for the car lot. Abi was going to meet Jay and Ben in the gardens. She quickly ran upstairs taking a quick shower before straightening her hair. She pulled on a black dress, some tights and boots. Making her way across the square she saw Alice already looking out the window waiting for her.

"Happy Birthday" Alice ran down the steps nearly knocking her best friend by jumping at her. Eddie chuckled from the doorway as he went to make his way to the club to see how renovations were going.

"Happy Birthday Lauren." Eddie kissed her head while passing the two girls. "You're present is inside."

"Thanks Eddie" Lauren smiled before following Alice into the house. Walking into the house Alice handed Lauren an envelope and a present. Lauren quickly opened them one was a card

_To Lolo_

_Happy Birthday_

_From the Moon Boys x_

Lauren saw two tickets. "No they didn't" Lauren squealed.

"What?" Alice tried to look. "They wouldn't tell me what it was just that they knew you'd love it."

"Kings of Leon tickets. Four Tickets which would make them for me, you and probably the twins." The two girls screeched causing the boys to run from the kitchen.

"You got them then." Anthony smiled leaning against the door frame. The two girls threw themselves at the boys hugging them and thanking them. "We get it girls. I'm off I have to help Dad at the club." Anthony left shortly followed by the other two boys.

"So where are we going to next? " Alice asked shrugging on her jacket. This was usually how the spent both their birthdays together roaming around the square.

"First we go get lunch on me but not before I open you're present." Lauren shook the box her friend had given her. Opening it ever so delicately, she knew it would annoy Alice. She finally opened it to reveal a bracelet, a new handbag and scarf. "Thank you Al. I love them. How about we go into town after we have lunch?" Alice nodded in agreement as they made their way from the house.

"You were supposed to come over first thing Lauren. " Lucy said with her arms crossed as she saw them enter the café.

"Tradition ain't it Al? We spend all our birthdays together." Lauren shrugged off Lucy's comment ordering her lunch from Marie. Alice smirked at Lucy. She hated the fact that Alice would always be Laurens best friend.

"Peter was hoping you would have called. Just don't forget who has had your back, while that lot have been gone." Lauren narrowed her eyes at Lucy. She knew talking about the Moons was always a touchy subject for Lauren.

"We ain't just any lot Lucy." Alice said in a tone which Lauren knew was Alice's seriously pissed tone. "We are practically family to Lauren. She grew up with me and my brothers. So don't judge her for not breaking a tradition we have since I can't even remember. Some people choose their friends before a boy. Unlike some people we know." Alice said the last line with a smirk. Lucy always chooses boys above her friends. Something her father told her was a trait she had picked up from her mother. "Now me and my best friend are going to spend the day together tell your brother he will just have to wait yeah?" Alice didn't give Lucy a chance to answer before she ushered Lauren to a table.

"God I've missed you Al." Lauren said with a smile. It was true Alice had always known how to put Lucy in her place, although Lauren wasn't half bad at it either.

"Baby Girl, happy birthday to you, happy birthday….." Lauren blushed as Fats proceeded to sing happy birthday to her while Alice just sat back and laughed. She was glad someone was finding this funny.

"And little A is back too. Good to see you lovely." Fats kissed Alice on the cheek before joining them for breakfast. The friends enjoyed the catch up they had. Fats filling Alice in on little details Lauren would have rather not mentioned. Now her best friend had even more stuff on her.

"Party, tonight, at ours." Tyler said as he walked through the caf. Lauren rolled her eyes any excuse for a party with Tyler. "Party for Lolo ain't it, fifteens a very important age." Lauren slapped Tyler playfully as he took a bit of her sandwich. Joey was soon behind his twin never really far apart those too.

"We have plans." Lucy said with a pout. Shit. They did have plans, a sleepover in Whits for her birthday. "Can't go cancelling more plan can we now Lauren."

"She's right we do have plans." Lauren smiled weakly. How did the best morning turn into this?

"I'm sure you can change them Lauren. We've just got back. You have to spend time with us." Tyler scrunched his nose at Lucy. He never really did like her. "Get Whit to come to ain't seen her since I got back."

"Planning on picking up where you left off?" Lauren sighed as she heard Peters voice ask the question.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Joey warned a smug Peter.

"Happy birthday babe." Peter completely ignored Joey. So things were that bad? Peter gently laid a kiss on Laurens lips trying to deep in it. Lauren was now extremely embarrassed he had never tried to kiss her like this in front of their friends.

"Time and place yeah?" Tyler said with a look of disgust. "Lo I'll see you at ours tonight" Tyler dropped a kiss to Laurens cheek. Lauren couldn't help but sneak a look at Joey as he walked away. She smirked to herself as he winked at her as he turned the corner.

"What's tonight?" Peter asked as she draped his arm around Lauren.

"Party at mine." Alice said as she watched her friend intently. She knew there was something wrong with her.

"Well Laurens got plans." Peter said with a shrug. No he did not just tell her she couldn't go.

"You can't tell me what to do Peter. You know what Al, I'm going to your house tonight." Lauren rose from her seat. "Come on Al we have some shopping to do."

Lauren didn't speak for a while. Alice knew it was best to leave her calm down before trying to get through to her. "You ain't happy Lo."

Lauren let her friend comment sink in. Was she happy? She was wasn't she? Well at least she thought she was until the Moons arrived back. Having them back only for a day now had shown her how much the Beales had tried to control her. She had thought nothing of it all until today. Lucy and Lauren would have never gotten close if Alice hadn't gone to Spain. Being honest she didn't know if she would have still gotten with Peter because Joey was so different back then. He wouldn't have wanted a relationship, especially not with her. "I don't think so not now."

"Babe your completely personality changed when we walked into the café. You basically let Lucy walk all over you. Where was the feisty Lauren Branning I know?" Alice was right she had lost her feistiness. She had just gone along with the ride because she had no one to fight her corner. She felt a tear fall before quickly wiping it from her eye. Worst Birthday Ever.

"What should I do?" It was a genuine question. She really liked Peter, well she thought she did. Her feelings were so up in the air since Joey had arrived back.

"Leave the negativity behind. If that's Peter and Lucy, then do it."

"When did you get so wise babe?" Lauren smirked lightly at her friends. Alice always knew what to say to make her see things more clearly.

"Since ever. Plus my bother majorly thinks your fit." Lauren felt her cheeks blush. Joey was always an of limit topic of conversation for them. Well so Lauren had made it. "Don't even try to deny you don't like him. You both fail so much at covering this one. Did you think Tyler's big mouth could stay closed about that spin the bottle kiss. He teased Joey for weeks over it. " Alice nudged her friends gaining a smile from her. "Didn't think I noticed before that, everybody noticed, even my bloody dad and he's oblivious to everything."

"Too much of the heavy yeah doll. Let celebrate my birthday and talk about all of this drama tomorrow yeah?" Lauren smiled as they walked into their first shop of the day.

.

.

.

Applying the last layer of mascara she stood back from the mirror in Alice's room. She was wearing a black dress, her hair slightly curled and some black wedge. "You look amazing birthday girl." Alice smiled to her friend.

"Thanks babe." Lauren said as the read her phone. "It's Whit she can't make it. She has to mind Tiff or something." Lauren was used to Whitney bailing on plans. It wasn't uncommon for her to pull out of plans they had made recently.

"Ty won't be happy but he's invited every female he has met today. Apparently there's three blonde sisters coming and he thinks he can get with all of them." Alice said rolling her eye. Lauren heard the music starting to pump through the house. Fats had obviously arrived with his decks. Alice pulled on her red dress on before they made their way downstairs.

"Lo could I speak to you for a second." Lauren turned to see Joeys standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Alice nudged her to go to him. Lauren walked towards Joey. He looked hot, he was wearing a tight blue top and jeans. "You look amazing"

"Thank you" Lauren smiled as he shut the door to his room. She hadn't been in his room in years. It was completely changed it wasn't decked out in boxing trophy's or the playstation was no longer where it was. Now it was painted a light blue nearly white colour, everything was neatly put away, a flat screen TV was hanging on the wall and his single bed was now replaced with a double. "Your room is different."

"You remember my room." Lauren shrugged lightly before taking a seat beside him on the bed. "I'm glad you decided to come to the party." Joey placed a piece of hair behind her ear so he could see her better.

"I'm glad too." Lauren said getting caught up in the moment. Their eyes locked and it felt like nothing was going to break them apart. The air had slightly changed she couldn't help but lick her lips, hearing a groan emerge from Joey's lips. This all became too real. "We can't Peter" Lauren said moving away slightly.

"It was always supposed to be me and you babe." Joey sighed handing her a present. "Happy birthday Lo."

Lauren opened the perfectly wrapped present, seeing the most delicate necklace with a small blue stone. "It's beautiful Joey. You didn't have to. Thank you .Will you help me put it on?" Lauren said turning so he could tie it on her neck. "My birthstone."

"I know you don't like big flashy things and when I knew we were coming back for you birthday I had to get it for you." Joey smirked thinking back to the memory. He gently laid a kiss to her shoulder as he dropped her hair back down.

"What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend in your room?" Fuck.

.

.

.

_**Hope you enjoyed it….bet you all hate me for ending it there…next chapter maybe later….maybe tomorrow I'll see….x**_

_**Next Chapter is… Love like this….. ;) **_


	5. Love Like This

_**Ok this isn't going to go how a lot of you like…..But then what teenage romance does…..oh the Drama…the upset….the heartache…..**_

_**You got another chapter out of me...Thank you for your kind reviews and words. Much appreciated x **_

_A love like this won't last forever  
I know that a love like this won't last forever  
But I, I don't really mind, I don't really mind at all_

_-Kodaline Love like This_

"Pete it's not what it looks like." Lauren said moving away from Joey and towards Peter. She hated this. She hated that Joey Moon could make her melt without even trying. Now her emotions for Joey were starting to mess up her relationship with Peter.

"Stay away from **MY** girlfriend." Peter warned as Joey began to stand up. Joey never took to kindly to be told what to do.

"He was just helping me put on my necklace." Lauren reached for the necklace not even realising what she was doing. That just about explains why he was helping you put on a necklace in his room. How could she be so stupid?

"Be careful what you say next Peter you are in my house." Joey warned as he stood behind Lauren. He wasn't about to let anyone tell him he couldn't be around Lauren.

"Come on Lauren we're getting out of here, right now." Lauren sighed she couldn't just up and leave the party. She hated how Peter thought he knew what was best.

"Oh no she isn't" Joey practically growled as Tyler walked into the room. Lauren could see the smirk emerge on his lips. Typically Tyler loved a bit of drama. Especially when it involved his brothers or the Beales.

"Right you two. I am going to do what I want and right now I'm going to find Alice. You two are just about to ruin my mood along with my birthday." Lauren sighed heavily as she pushed passed Peter. "So whatever little macho competition you both want to have get it over with yeah? Just keep me out of it." Before either of them got a chance to respond Lauren had already left the room.

"Don't tell me what to do Peter. It won't end well for you. As for telling me to stay away from Lauren, never going to happen. You were just a distraction while I was gone. I'm back now and she doesn't need that distraction." Joey brushed against him while leaving the room making his way downstairs to a packed house. Yeah his dad was going to kill them. Tyler and Joey would do what they always did blame Anthony.

"That was heated bro. He actually told you to stay away from Lo?" Joey nodded to his brother. "He doesn't know who he's messing with. Wait until Alice hears this she'll rip his head off. She's been practically planning how to get rid of Peter Beale since she saw him with Lauren when we got back." Joey chuckled lightly as Anthony passed him a beer.

.

.

.

"So how did things go?" Alice said passing her friend a cup. She had seen Peter arrive, she knew Lucy had told him that Lauren and Joey had failed to come downstairs. She still didn't know why the Beales were at their party. She doesn't remember anyone inviting them.

"Terrible, Peter practically hit the roof told Joey to stay away from me." That was something that was near impossible for her to do. Firstly she practically lived in his house and secondly she didn't think she could.

"He did what. The boys were right he is a weasel. How dare he tell you what to do? I have a right mind to go over there." Alice said full of rage. The Beales knew nothing of Joey and Laurens relationship. They come into her home and tell her brother to stay away from her best friend. The nerve some people have.

"I think I need to finish things." Alice smiled brightly. "Not because of Joey. Well it's kind of because of Joey. I don't know how I feel anymore. Since you've all got back my head has been just all over the place. I don't think it's fair to string Peter along if I'm not sure I want to be with him."

"It's the right thing to do Lauren." Lauren nodded in agreement with her friends. "Come on let's dance yeah? Celebrate you birthday with no more dramas." Alice pulled Lauren in front of where Fats was as they blended in with everyone else.

"Lauren I need to give you your present." Peter whispered into her ear as he pulled her away from Alice. Alice looked with a frown but Lauren lightly smiled at her for reassurance. They made their way upstairs to the quiet of Alice's room for some privacy. Lauren heart stopped as she saw Joey push a girl into his room as he pulled her top off. See the sweet Joey Moon was only a cover to get her into his bed. She couldn't be hurt like that, she wouldn't be. Happy fucking birthday Lauren. Sitting on Alice's bed she opened Peters present. It was lovely a watch she had been going on about for months.

"It's perfect Pete thank you so much. " Lauren kissed Peter to thank him. As his tongue licked her bottom lips she left out a moan, deeping this kiss gradually. She couldn't help but feel this was right, this is what she needed. "I think I'm ready"

"Ready?" Peter asked her unsure of what she meant. She started to tug at his shirt. "Oh ready." Peter smiled lightly at her taking in the beautiful girl that was underneath him. "Here?"

"No let's go to your house. I don't want to disrespect Alice. Nobody's in your house right?" Peter nodded. "Well come on so let's go. We'll be back before anyone notices." Making their way downstairs the sneaked out the door and across the square hand in hand. Peter is what she needed not Joey.

.

.

.

Walking in an hour and a half later, Peter and Lauren couldn't keep their hand off each other. Looking at the stairs Lauren saw Joey pull his top on as the girl walked ahead of him. Lauren couldn't look at him right now. She had just nearly thrown her relationship away probably for a quickie with Joey Moon. She wasn't going to be that girl.

"Where did you go eh?" Alice said looking at her friend and then to Peter. Lauren blushed a little, this is one thing she didn't want to admit to Alice.

"I um… I um… we um …. We did it." Lauren said not being able to look at Alice. She couldn't face the disappointment in her eyes.

"As in it." Lauren nodded to her friend sighing a little. She found the courage to look at Alice. Her face was masked in confusion. "But why? You said you were going to break up with him."

It's true she had said it but now with her new found despise for Joey she felt herself being pushed back towards Peter. Now they had the bond of first times she thought that would be it no more thoughts of Joey Moon. "I just saw your brother with a girl and realised I didn't want to be one of those girls. A Joey Moon groupie. I want a relationship like I have with Peter simple, plain and I know he couldn't hurt me."

"Like Joey could hurt you?" Lauren nodded a yes to her friend as she sat pouring her heart out to her. "I'm going to kill him. I told him not to play you or I would. I just don't know what go through that boys head. If you feel that what you want and need, I mean Peter. Then I won't stop you Lo. I just want to see you happy."

"I'm happy babe. Just realised the grass isn't always greener on the other side." Lauren sighed as she caught Joey in her sight. He smiled over to her but all she could do was turn her head. Why did it still hurt so much? They weren't even together.

"So tell me was it ok?" Alice inquired. Alice had lost hers to a boy she had been dating for a while in Spain.

"It was really special." What else could she really say she hadn't really done it before? As the natural flow of conversation started again Lauren could feel herself relaxing.

.

.

.

As the party came to a close Joey and Alice had been left to clean while everyone else had gone to bed.

"You're and idiot you know that" Alice threw a can she was picking up at him.

"Oi." Joey rubbed his head. "What was that for Al" He was clueless to his sisters current burst of anger towards him.

"She was going to break up with him and then you go shag that girl." Joey looked at his sister with a look of confusion.

"Lauren. She was about to break up with Peter. But in a sudden change of events she slept with him." Joey sighed as he looked at the upset on his sister's face. "That's right you pushed her further into his arms. IDIOT."

"I thought she wasn't going to end things Al. I thought…"

"You thought wrong Joseph. I know Lauren better than anyone she really liked you, she does really like you. She doesn't want to get hurt by you or be another notch on your bedpost."

"What do I do?" Joey had never actually had to work for a girl in his life. It wasn't a problem for him. Especially with girls loving that he was a twin.

"Nothing, give her space. She won't admit it be she's really upset with you." Alice sighed as they cleaned up the last few pieces. "Just don't push her or she'll block you out further yeah" Joey nodded to his sister as she walked towards her bedroom. Give Lauren space. That was one thing he didn't think he could do.

.

.

.

_**Runs and hides….Update tomorrow ;)**_

_**Bet you wish I didn't update now...maybe you'll like the next chapter better...it's already written...**_

_**You can rant at me on here, twitter or tumblr whichever you desire x **_

_**Next Chapter…. P.s Im still not over you…..**_


	6. PS I'm still not over you

_**I should be back on your good side after this chapter…. Enjoy x**_

_**You've gotten three chapters out of me today. I'm half through the next one ...Thank you for the reviews x**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Don't you know I've tried and I've tried  
To get you out my mind  
But it don't get no better  
As each day goes by  
And I'm lost and confused  
I've got nothin to lose  
Hope to hear from you soon  
P.S. I'm still not over you  
Still not over you_

_-Rihanna P.S. I'm still not over you_

It had been a couple of weeks since her birthday. Summer was just around the corner and she had an important decision to make, one she hadn't really talked about with anyone. Her art teacher had put her name in for a summer camp in America. Can you imagine Lauren Branning takes America? It was great thinking about it like that but there were a number of things stopping her from agreeing. Well she hadn't really spoken to her parents yet. Firstly there was her relationship with Peter which was running smoothly, she couldn't help but feel it was the calm before the storm. Secondly her Mum was pregnant and she really wanted to be around for that. Thirdly Alice and the Moons were just back. She didn't really want to be gone for two months. Then a little voice was telling her to go. She loved art it was her passion and if she could improve it by going to America she would.

"Mum I need to talk to you about something" Lauren sat down beside her mother at the table.

"You're pregnant aren't you? I knew I should have said something sooner. I found your pill in your room. Lauren you silly girl." Lauren looked at her mother in shock. Firstly she was not pregnant. Secondly how dare her mother snoop through her room? "Your father is going to kill him."

"MUM. I'm not pregnant. I can't even believe you thought I was. You shouldn't be going through my stuff either." Lauren said with a frown. "I wanted to talk to you about a summer camp in America."

"America?" Tanya said a bit shocked. "I don't think we could afford it right now Lauren with the new baby and the car lot not doing great at the moment."

"It's paid for by the school. They really like my art Mum. They think I have great potential and would really like to see me go to the camp." Lauren smiled brightly.

"I'm very proud of your art too darling. We'd have to talk to your dad about it but I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem." Lauren squealed hugging her mother.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much Mum." Lauren practically danced around the room. "I have to go see Alice. Love you."

"Love you too Lauren" Tanya laughed lightly.

.

.

.

"Hey babe, where are you going?" Peter asked wrapping his arms around her waist dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"I have to go tell Alice something." Lauren turned in their embrace placing a kiss on his lips. "I'll come see you later yeah?"

"You're in a very good mood. Fine I can share. See you soon." Peter kissed her again before finally leaving her go.

"Alice I have the BEST new ever." Lauren said practically squealing with every word.

"I got the scholarship for the art camp." Now both girls were jumping up and down.

"No! I'm so happy and proud you Lo. My amazingly talented friend." Alice hugged her friend.

"I'll miss you like crazy. It's only for less than three months." Lauren hated leaving the square. The thoughts of going to a country by herself scared her terribly.

"What's with all the shouting?" Joey asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Lauren couldn't help but stare as he walked in with just his boxer shorts on. She could already tell he was much bigger than Peter. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She was checking Joey's impressive package out in front of Alice.

"Laurens got into an art summer camp." Alice told her brother as he drank straight from the carton. "You know other people have to drink from that too, you baboon." Lauren sniggered at her friend's remark.

"Oh yeah? So what's with all the screaming it ain't that great? Anyone can go to a summer camp." Joey shrugged sitting down with his bowl of cereal.

"Because it's in America smart ass." Lauren saw Joey's appearance slightly falter before his walls were back up.

"America eh? Never could do anything small could you Branning." Joey smirked at Lauren. This had probably the most they had spoken to each other since her birthday. Lauren could see Joeys eyes drop to her neck her hand naturally feeling for what he was looking at. It was the necklace he had given her.

"You know me Moon. Go big or go home. "Joey chuckled lightly both of them not noticing Alice's departure from the room.

"Sounds correct." Joey gently ran his fingers over her arm. Lauren felt instant sparks. "Can he make you feel that babe?" Lauren groaned.

"Question is babe can all those meaningless girls make you feel, how I make you feel?" Lauren ran her fingers down his cheekbone. He stopped her hand and before she knew what they were even doing, they were kissing. Fuck. This felt so good. Felt so right. She wanted more. As she felt her body arch into him she knew this had to stop. "We can't. Peter."

"Peter means shit babe. " Their foreheads rested against one and others as the caught their breath after their steamy make out session. "Tell me he can make you feel like that. No one can make me feel like that except you. I want you so bad." Lauren squirmed out of his embrace. How did she end up on the table? It's like his presence made her brain go to mush.

"I have to go. I have to go see Peter." Lauren said grabbing her purse and running out the door. That was hot. She can only imagine what the sex was like. NO Lauren boyfriend, Peter, stop it.

.

.

.

"Told you" Alice smiled triumphantly at her brother. He looked at her in confusion.

"Told me what?" Whatever she had told him already he knew she was going to tell him again.

"That you still liked Lauren and she still liked you." Alice squealed in glee. "I'm always right. I think my new profession should be a matchmaker." Alice opened the front door running down the steps to find her best friend.

.

.

.

"Are you alright babe you seem a bit on edge?" Peter asked as they sat in the café. Lauren had been acting very weird since she had found him.

"I need to tell you something." Lauren bit her lip. Which part Lauren? You and Joey Moon practically dry humped each other against the Moons kitchen table or you're going to America. "I'm going to America to a summer camp." Lauren saw Peters face fall. "It's only for a couple of weeks but I wouldn't mind going to see Penny with uncle Jack for two weeks as well when I come back. I just don't think it fair for me to make you wait until I come back it'll be close to two and a half months. Then we'll have our A levels and it's going to take up a lot of time. What I'm trying to say Peter is I think its best we end things." Lauren let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"Maybe it's for the best." Peter agreed. "Just tell me one thing?" Lauren nodded. "Another reason might not be Joey Moon. You have a fresh love bite coming up and I know I didn't give it to you. "Lauren felt her face go crimson.

"I'm sorry Peter. Today we um kissed and it kind of put the final nail in the coffin." Lauren saw Peters fall even more. "Not that I think our relationship is dead." She saw his face brighten up a little. "It's just that I'm not sure what I want and I think it's unfair to string you along, when I don't know if it's you I want." It felt good to say that out loud. "It isn't like me and Joey is going to get into a relationship anytime soon. I'm leaving in three weeks for nearly three months. That'll give you plenty of time to get over me and for all this to cool down yeah?" She doesn't why she can't stop the words coming out of her mouth. This is what she should of done months ago.

"Maybe I don't want to get over you." Peter sighed as he ran a hand over his face. He didn't want to lose Lauren especially not to Joey Moon.

"I'm sorry babe but I can't do anything about that." Lauren gently squeezed his hand. "I guess this is goodbye." Lauren gently laid a kiss on his cheek before getting up and leaving. Leaving Peter think about what has just happened.

.

.

.

_**So you've got a kiss out of me….a Break-up….But Laurens going to camp…..What does that mean for her and Joey. **_

_**Coming up next…..Bad Reputation **_


	7. Bad Reputation

_**Happy Friday Everyone x **_

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do  
An' I don't give a damn ' bout my bad reputation_

_Joan Jett and the Blackhearts Bad Reputation_

Seriously this was getting to be a bit of a habit. Here she was pressed again the Moons front door again, Joey's tongue fighting with hers for dominance as he pulled her top from her body. He started trailing kiss down her neck and she couldn't help but let out a groan.

"Lauren, school." Lauren rolled over and groaned. This was the third time this week she's had the same dream. She didn't even dream like this about Peter. She was slowly losing it. It wasn't like something like that hadn't happened. No over the last two weeks they've had some steamy make out session. On the Moons couch, at the allotments, the alley beside the Vic, Joeys room and finally her favourite against the Moons door. That was the time she kept dreaming about. That was the time it nearly got to the next level but they heard a key in the door and it was cut short. She has had the decency to hide whatever this was from everyone. Peter was still a bit raw from there break-up.

_How about you ditch school and spend the day at mine x _

Lauren read the message smiling. He was always trying to get her to come over.

_As tempting as it sounds, I can't I have an exam this morning. After lunch? House free? X _

Lauren waited silently for a reply. This time next week she would be jetting off to the states and Joey would be left here just like he had done to her when he went to Spain.

_It'll be free. I'll make sure of it. Only a week left. X _

Lauren sighed sometimes she thought Joey had forgotten but it must have been at the back his mind just like hers. Getting out of bed she realised she had a new love bites to cover on her collarbone. Seriously why did he love them so much? No one was supposed to know about them.

_I know babe. I've got to go or I'll be late. Chat soon x _

_Good luck with the exam. See you soon x _

After doing her makeup and straightening her hair, she picked a cream sundress with some gold sandals. Walking down to the kitchen she grabbed the toast Tanya had made for her with a bottle of orange juice.

"Good luck in the exam today darling." Tanya said kissing her cheek.

"Good luck Laur" Abi said hugging her sister as she packed her bag for school.

"Yeah babe good luck." Max said dropping a kiss to her forehead as she made her way to the front door.

"Thanks guys, bye." She was gone down the step before the door was even closed. She stopped at the bottom of the steps when she spotted a topless Joeys running around the Square. Whistling as best she could, she smirked leaning against the pillar. "Who are you trying to impress?" Joey walked straight towards her, his lopsided grin on show for everyone.

"A leggy brunette who has curves in all the right places, goes by the name Lauren." He placed a piece of hair behind her ear as he let his hand linger on her cheek. "I hope its working or all this will be for nothing."

"Well what are you going to do when this Lauren goes to America?" She saw his smile slightly falter and now she felt bad for bringing it up.

"I don't even want to think about." He said honestly which gave Lauren a whole new wave of butterflies. Joey gently pulled her towards him laying a kiss on her lips. "Good Luck with the exam yeah? I'll be waiting in my house for you."

"Thanks babe. You know you're quiet sweet when you want to be." Lauren smirked as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Just don't tell anyone yeah?" Joey said with a smirk before putting back in his earphones and running in the opposite direction to Lauren.

.

.

.

Walking back through the Square Lauren felt a weight was lifted off her shoulders. School was finished, she had a gorgeous boy waiting for her and she was off to America for the summer. Lauren quickly avoided Peter and Lucy outside the Café making her was towards the Vic. She knew her uncle or dad maybe even both would be in there having Lunch. Walking through the bar he saw a shocked Joey sitting in the Vic with Tyler and two girls. Smirking lightly she made her way over to her uncle.

"What is that look Lauren? You are up to something." Jack said with a warning tone. He knew his niece to well.

"Nothing Uncle Jack just looking for some lunch with my favourite uncle." Lauren said as she orders her drink taking a seat with her uncle. She soon spotted Fatboy and Leon walk in. She knew they had both gotten close since his arrival. "I'm going to have to ditch you, have some friends to talk too." Jack knew her smirk to well not willing to question it he nodded in understanding. She could feel Joey's eyes burning into her back as she put an extra swish in her hips.

"Baby girl." Fat said kissing both her cheeks before pulling her into a hug. Lauren watched as Leon looked her up and down. "You know Leon right? He's my right hand man. He was at the party."

"Yes Fats I know of Leon. I'm Lauren by the way." She extended her hand to Leon's who had a devilish smile on his face.

"I'm just going to yeah go over there." Fats made his way over to the Twins as they talked to two girls.

"Hello Moons" Fats said sitting down looking back at Leon and Lauren. Leon was now whispering something in Laurens ear as Lauren giggled loudly enough for them to hear. "Think my boy Leon and baby girl have hit it off." Joey turned to look at what Fats was talking about. Pretending he hadn't noticed already. "So who are you lovely ladies?"

"These are two girls that have an interview for the club. Dad asked us to bring them for lunch until he arrives." Joey explained. Lauren looked over for a split second seeing Fats and Joey talking.

"Want to go join your friends?" Leon asked Lauren as he saw her looking over in their direction. Lauren nodded lightly as she got up from her seat at the bar.

"Luscious Lauren" Fats said getting up for her to sit down leaving Leon sit beside her. "Tyler, Joey this is my boy Leon." Tyler extended his hand shortly followed by a reluctant Joey.

"Leon is a boxer." Lauren said matter-of-factly. She wanted Joey to notice that Leon was sitting a little bit close to her. He might have got attention from girls but she wanted to make sure he knew she got attention from boys too.

"Must have a thing for boxers, Lo." Lauren kicked Tyler under the table giving him a warning look. Tyler took a sip from his drink trying to get himself out of the sticky situation. "Where's Whit? I haven't seen here much since we got back."

"She just never really comes out anymore." Lauren shrugged. She had tried many times to get her to come out with her but she always had an excuse.

"Lauren I've got to go but maybe we could meet up again." Leon said as he gave her his phone for her number.

"Yeah maybe." Lauren smirked as she typed it in.

"Baby girl is going to party in the USA next week. You won't see her for the whole summer." Lauren noticed the look of sadness cross all her friends faces as Fats said it.

"We could meet up before then yeah?" Leon asked as he picked up his gym bag.

"We have to go to the gym too. Don't we Joe?" Tyler said as he picked up his bag , Joey followed suit. Eddie waved the two girls over for the interview as he walked through the Vic door.

"Guess that just leaves me and you baby girl" Fats pulled her into a hug as they walked out of the Vic. "I think we should get some ice-cream and sit in the park."

"Sounds perfect Fats." Lauren was glad to spend some time with her friend before she went to camp. Thinking back to Joeys face in the Vic she couldn't help but think he was jealous. Not only had she walked into the Vic and he was speaking to another girl but he had completely bailed on their meeting.

"Yo, Yo, Yo" Fats answered his phone. Lauren chuckled lightly to his way of answering the phone. "Ok be there in a minute yeah? My and luscious Lauren are just in the park. "

"What was that all about?" Lauren asked following Fats towards the exit.

"There's been a um accident in the gym." Fats sighed looking back at Lauren. He knew there was something between Joey and Lauren, even though they hadn't said anything. "Joey and Leon were sparring. Joey broke Leon's nose." Lauren didn't know how to react. She felt angry, the all warm inside, then embarrassed and then back to angry.

"I can't believe him" Lauren mumbled as they walked into the gym. Fats ran straight to Leon while Lauren looked for Joey. She spotted him at the other side of the ring with a smug grin on his face as he talked to Tyler. Unbelievable he wasn't even showing he was anyway remorseful for his actions. Tyler soon made his way back over to Leon and Fats which gave Lauren her chance to strike. "I can't believe you broke his nose." Joey just shrugged at her as he drank some water. "You were only supposed to be sparring Joe. How come you hit him that hard?" Lauren sighed. As much as she pretended to hate boxing, she actually quiet enjoyed it. She had grown up with it. Her grandfather was a boxer, her uncles and dad trained too. Then all the Moons trained as well. She had been to her fair share of matches over the years. "I just don't know what has gotten into you. First you bail on me for those girls, then you go and break Leon's nose." Lauren shook her head and crossed her arms. "Whatever, if you're not going to speak to me I'm going." Lauren went to walk off but Joey put out his arm to stop her.

"Dad asked me and Ty to sit with those girls until he arrived because he was running late." Joey looked straight into her eyes a sure sign he was telling the truth. "I didn't bail on you babe. I was just about to text you when you walked into the Vic. Then you were with Fats and no one is supposed to know about this so I told Ty I would go to the gym with him. "Joey rubbed his hand over his face. "I was pissed when I saw Leon with you. Then he asked me to spar with him. He said something about asking you out and I just saw red. I didn't realise I had him so hard until I saw the blood." Joey reached out placing Laurens hair behind her ear. "I don't like people trying to take what's mine."

"I'm a person not a possession." Lauren quickly snapped back. She hated being referred to as a thing.

"I know babe. I just like people to know you are with me. That's why I gave you that." Joey said pointing to the love bite she had hidden with some makeup. "And that." He pulled her against him when he was sure the area around the ring had cleared. "See you belong to me" Although she hated him saying it, it was true. Ever since they were little her heart had always been his.

"You just need to remember you belong to me too" Joey nodded in agreement before placing a kiss on her lips.

"I know." He moved away from her. "Now you need to go before anyone get suspicious. He slapped her playfully on the bum as she walked passed him. "See you later babe." Lauren winked and blew him a kiss before she disappeared out of the gym.

.

.

.

"What going on with you and Joey?" Alice asked as they sat eating popcorn. They had decided on a girly night in Laurens as all the boys were watching football in Alice's. Tanya had so generously brought some face masks, nail varnish and hair treatments from the salon to use. So now they sat their hair in towels, green faces and perfectly manicured nails watching pretty woman.

"Um nothing" Lauren let out a giggle. She could lie to anyone but not to Alice. "We um have been kind of messing around. It's nothing serious a day here a day there. It's flirty and fun and there's no strings attached."

"Uhuh" Alice said not believing a word. She just thought it was best not to bring up her brother and Laurens history just before she jets off. Alice knew it could never just be easy between those too. That's why Tyler told her Joey broke Leon's nose because he mentioned something about Lauren and a date. "That's good. Not like you need to be in a relationship when you go to America to all those hot boys."

"Exactly and Joey can do whatever he wants here as long as it isn't Lucy Beale. " Both girls visibly shuddered at the thought. "We can revaluate things when I come back. Maybe Joey will have someone maybe he won't. If it happens it happens. If it doesn't it doesn't. "

"Very wise words Branning." Alice said smiling at her friend. "No ssshh this is my favourite part. " A comfortable silence fell between them as they watched the film enjoying on of their last night together.

.

.

.

_**Had to get a little bit of Alice in. x**_

_**Leon is the Leon from the show that arrived with Zsa Zsa, Mercy and Fats.**_

_**I think Laurens being a bit naïve about her feelings….Next chapter maybe a little shorter it'll be Lauren leaving…I may get that up tonight otherwise it'll be tomorrow. X**_

_**Next up we have…..Don't Go**_


	8. Don't Go

**_Thank you for all your reviews...here's the next one..._**

_So don't go,_

_Don't leave,_

_Please stay,_

_With me,_

_You are the only thing I need,_

_To get by,_

_Wretch 32 – Don't Go _

Today was the day. Her bags were packed, her passport in her handbag along with the cash and emergency credit card her dad had given her. She was having breakfast at the Moons and Lunch with her family in the Vic. She hated being the centre of attention. She knew it was everyone's chance to say goodbye to her. Pulling out a pair of joggers and a top she left them on her bed to travel later. She may as well be comfortable for her 10 hours flight. Ten hours, ten hours to think and over think everything.

_Can you meet me in the gardens x _

Lauren sighed this wasn't a conversation or a goodbye she wanted to do.

_Be there in 5 x _

Pulling on some shorts and a white top she ran down the stairs. She needed to see him privately.

"Hey" She looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. She didn't think she could do this. He patted the bench he was sitting on telling her to sit too. "I um…I don't know how to do this Joe." Lauren fought back the tears that were beginning to fall. "I need to do this."

"I know" Joey said his voice a bit croaked. It actually surprised Lauren to see some of Joey's wall begin to crumble. "It doesn't mean we both don't want you to do this." Joey took her hand in his gently kissing it. "I'm just going to miss you like crazy. "

"I know me too. I know we've been saying this was only a little bit of fun and it was no strings attached." Lauren sighed her voice slightly breaking.

"It could never be no string attached between us babe." Joey smiled lightly pulling Lauren into his side. Lauren felt a hundred times better as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Never! I don't know when there wasn't a time I didn't like you." Lauren felt herself blush admitting it finally to him.

"Either do I. Anthony's been teasing me about you for as long as I can remember. Frankie had our wedding planned out since she dressed us up and married us when we were about two. She said me and you just always had a connection." Frankie the oldest of the Moons, had been a mother figure to her younger siblings. She was now living in Spain running the bar for Eddie.

"Guess everyone knew except us." Lauren chuckled lightly. Thinking back to the memories she had a lot of them were with Joey. She felt so stupid for not realising her feelings before now.

"Guess so. Lo" Joey said placing his hand under her chin and bringing her lips to his. "You know this isn't goodbye it's just a see you later yeah?" Lauren nodded smiling brightly at Joey. "We enjoy the summer as best we can and see what we want to do when we get back."

"Deal." Lauren said putting out her hand. "Single for the summer?"

Joey took her hand. "Single for the summer. Then I'm all yours baby." Joey leaned in kiss her. Lauren never wanted this kiss to end. As the rested their foreheads against each other's smiling weakly, Lauren knew he was all she ever wanted. "Just remember what happens in America stays in America."

Lauren chuckled at him. "And what happens in Albert Square I'll find out." Now they were both laughing as they walked from the gardens.

Walking out of the gardens she walked to the shop with Joey as he had to get a few things for breakfast. Standing outside she saw Peter Beale approach.

"Lauren I just wanted to say goodbye." Peter sighed as he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Thank you Peter." Lauren said genuinely. Peter pulled her into a kiss. Lauren pushed away slapping Peter straight across the face. "How dare you"

"I…I just wanted you to know I'd be waiting for you." Peter sighed as he nursed his now reddening cheek.

"What the hell is going on?" Joey stood protectively in front of Lauren.

"Nothing a misunderstanding right Peter?" Lauren sighed as she ran her hand over Joeys arm trying to calm him.

"Yeah a misunderstanding." Peter sighed. "Just think about it ok. I mean me and you"

"There is no me and you." Lauren sighed as she walked away.

"Weasel" Joey growled as he and Lauren walked particularly close across the Square.

"I'm all yours baby." Lauren cooed into his ears, kissing his earlobe.

"Just can't wait until everyone knows it." Lauren thought back to last week, they had finally got to have their first time. She had to say it was amazing. Then even more the amazing, the second, third and every time after that. It was hard to keep their hands off each other.

.

.

.

"To Lauren having a fantastic time in America" Eddie said as they as toasted their orange juices to her.

"Thank you" Lauren smiled brightly. "I'm going to miss you all"

"We'll miss you too Lo" Ty smirked. Tyler never really one to admit to feelings got a aw from everyone. Looking acroos the table she could already see the tears form in Alice's eyes.

"I'm going to be stuck with my brothers again" Alice smiled weakly.

"We'll take care of you Al" Anthony laughed messing her hair.

.

.

.

"Mum you said a small lunch" Lauren sighed as she saw all the Brannings and the extended family sat in the Vic.

"Everyone just wants to see you off Darling." Lauren rolled her eyes at her mother when she kissed her cheek.

"You would swear I'm bloody going for years." Lauren shrugged as she sat beside her Uncle Jack.

"To Lauren may she enjoy America." Her father toasted. This was all getting a bit much for her as her face turned crimson. Now her mother was full on crying. That is one thing she hated about her mother's pregnancy her bloody hormones were all over the place. She cried because she did the washing up the other day.

"I better go and finish up some last minute packing." Lauren said after about two hours she was leaving at 6pm. Walking across the square Alice caught up with.

"Think I deserve an hour with my best friend before she jets off" Alice linked her arm through Lauren as they made their way towards No.5.

.

.

.

"Well I guess this is it." Lauren said standing beside her cab. Her immediate family and the Moons standing outside expect for Joey. She didn't want to think about that right now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you." Lauren sighed as her mother asked for the hundredth time.

"No I want to go myself. It's easier that way." Lauren said a lump forming in her throat. She hated goodbyes. Giving her final round of hugs she got into her taxi waving a final goodbye from the window. The taxi driver drew to a halt outside the Club.

"Joey" Lauren said shocked getting out the taxi. What the hell is he playing at? "What are you doing?"

She saw the sadness in his features. "Don't go" She wished it was as simple as not going.

"It's too late babe. I can't back out now." Lauren kissed him, trying to put everything into this one last kiss. She decided to use his words from earlier. "This isn't goodbye babe it's a see you later." Giving him one final peck of the lips she got into the taxi. She felt the tears form in her eyes as she saw him standing there heartbroken. This was going to be harder than she thought.

.

.

.

_**:( Oh dear sad Joey and Lauren**_

_**Next Chapter…. Dear Darlin ….kind of a giveaway but….**_


	9. Dear Darlin'

**_Thank you all for your reviews...I have only been updating twice a day because I've been on my holidays and had the time to do so...I will not be doing two chapter a day anymore as it is to time consuming...For those of you who do write you know how difficult it is to keep thinking up of fresh ideas and trying to get every chapter perfect... For those of you who don't it is quiet difficult sometimes to write... I'm out all day today as well.  
_**

**_Hope you all are enjoying your weekend M x _**

_Dear darlin', please excuse my writing._

_I can't stop my hands from shaking  
'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight._

_I miss you and nothing hurts like no you._  
_And no one understands what we went through._  
_It was short. It was sweet. We tried._

_Olly Murs Dear Darlin_

_._

_._

_Hey Babe,_

_How is the Square without yours truly? Boring I bet. Alice has told me you moped for days after I left. Can't say I was too good at this side either. _

_This camp is the most ridiculous thing I have ever had to go to. I've been here two weeks and we've done hardly any art. We are currently in the middle of some forest. They want us to study nature and be at one with it. Load of shit if you ask me. I could be back in the Square with you getting all the inspiration I need. We have no internet connection so unfortunately I can't Skype until we go into this town that a while away. We only get to do that on a Sunday. I've made a couple of friends but they don't really seem to get my British humour. There's a girl from Ireland here too and we've gotten pretty close. She agrees with me about the camp. _

_I wish I hadn't come to this camp. My teacher clearly sent me to the wrong one or something because all they're teaching us is stuff I already know. We're having a party tonight around a campfire. How American does that sound? I plan to get wasted. Some guy knows a guy and snuck in some beers. The camp people have a meeting at the other campsite so are leaving us alone. One of the girls who come every year said they'll be having their own party. _

_I can't wait to see you. I'm having some fun out here don't get me wrong but it just isn't what I expected. _

_Miss you, _

_Lo xxx_

Joey sat staring at the letter. He had never really gotten a letter written to him before. It felt special and genuine. He could practically hear Lauren saying every line. He missed her but like she had said he lived up to her promise and he was having fun too. He isn't going to lie he could of been with a few girls as they had promised single until her return. If anything girls were usually a distraction to how he was really feeling. Lauren had always been a big piece of his life. In Spain it was fine. He didn't really think of his feelings for Lauren as strong. It was different now he was in the Square without her. Lauren had been a constant part of their life in the square. Her presence even with Alice was missed. He missed hearing his sister and Lauren gossip over breakfast. He missed how Lauren and Tyler bickered, while Anthony just stirred it all up and left. She was a big part of his life with or without the feeling he had for her.

_Hello beautiful,_

_You know the Square would never be the same without you. Yes its true Joey Moon moped around over you. I bet you feel special. _

_I wish you didn't go to camp too. You can always say you went though. Who else in Albert Square can say they got an all-expenses paid trip to camp in America. Who is that artistic in the Square to even get the chance too? I hope you like it a bit better. _

_The Square is strange without you. I think your Dad and Uncle Jack even feel a little lost without you. Alice is probably after filling you in on all the dramas. I don't think she knew this before her last letter. Lucy Beale is now dating Leon. Yes that Leon Lo. I don't know how it happened but they've been walking around together. The Club has finally opened up me and Ty are doing a few hours there behind the scenes. Alice is going crazy without you. The Boys and I get told everything now. It's safe to say we all miss you. _

_A party? Without me? I don't know how I should feel about that. Just have a beer for me yeah? We can have our own party when your back. _

_I got this letter pretty late. You said you've been there two weeks well I've only got it on the third. So it's not that I didn't want to write back sooner, I just never got the letter babe. _

_I can't wait until you're back in my arms and we can tell everyone officially, we're together. Only another month until we see each other. _

_Miss you like crazy, _

_Joe x _

Joey shrugged on his jacket making his way across the square to post the letter. He saw some people gather outside Lauren's house. He couldn't stop himself from walking towards what was going on. That's when he saw her.

"Lauren"

.

.

.

_**Short Chapter I know but it felt like the perfect place to end it. **_

_**Lots of drama coming up the next couple of chapters x**_

_**Next Chapter….. Good Girl Gone Bad**_


	10. Good Girl Gone Bad

_Easy for a good girl to go bad_

_And once we gone, gone_

_There's belief, we've gone forever_

_Rihanna – Good Girl Gone Bad_

"Lauren" I looked back to see him standing at the end of the steps my Dad trying to usher me into the house. Obviously her return wasn't public knowledge not even the Moons knew. Lauren smirked a little her father trying to cover her little return home. It wasn't for the most ideal circumstances she was home early. No, she got kicked out of camp. A British wildchild she was branded by one of the camp councillors. They had told here to be free and one with nature, it was all really their fault, if you ask her.

"Joe." I smiled brightly as he still looked shocked to see me.

"Two minutes Lauren. Then you are grounded for a week maybe two. I haven't really decided yet." Max said shaking his head. The worst part was she didn't know the rest of her family drama. Lauren ran down the steps throwing herself into Joeys arm.

"What are you doing back? I have a letter right here to send to you." Lauren snatched the letter from his hand. She peppered kisses on his lips not caring who saw. He was hers and everyone was going to know it. "I'm happy to see you too." Joey chuckled at her current behaviour.

"I got kicked out. I got caught at the party. It turns out that girl wasn't a very reliable source. I couldn't get home any sooner than today. I got caught smoking cannabis with a beer in hand. I only took a drag but of course I was caught with it in my hand. Now dad thinks I need to talk to someone and Uncle Jack has hit the roof." Lauren sighed as she traced Joeys cheekbone with her fingers trying to familiarise herself with his amazing features. "I'm grounded at least for a week."

"Babe, I'm just glad your home and I can't believe you got caught." Joey chuckled looking at her. She was a little spitfire and that's why he loved her. Loved her. Joey Moon did not just say the word love. "I think our two minutes are up." Joey said kissing her for the entire Square to see even Lucy who was now walking towards them. "Try stay out of trouble girlfriend." He saw the smile on Laurens face grow brighter. They knew what they were it just hadn't been said out loud.

"I'll try boyfriend." Lauren laughed as she placed a final kiss on his lips before running up the steps. Joey Moon was her boyfriend. She had to hold in the screech that was about to emerge from her lips when she saw her dad waiting for her.

"I can't believe you Lauren." Max sighed pacing the kitchen. She really didn't see why he was getting so worked up over it. She was sure he had done twenty times worse.

"I'm sure you've done worse dad." Lauren shrugged. It wasn't that bad a drag and a beer. The way they were all going on you'd swear she was dealing drugs.

"That's not the point." Max sighed taking a seat finally. "Lauren there's something I have to talk to you about." This didn't sound too good. She sat a bit straighter in her seat. "Your Mum has left me." Lauren eyes widened in shock. "She's gone to stay with Frankie for a while in Spain taken Abs with her. We didn't expect you back for another month. She was planning to be back by then. I haven't even gotten a chance to ring her and tell her you're home."

"Why?" She knew her Mum wouldn't have left her Dad unless there was a very good reason. He couldn't have had another affair. She had witnessed one five years ago when she was ten.

"Stacey" Lauren put two and two together. Her father had an affair with her soon to be sister-in-law. How could he she felt her eye's sting with tears. This was a new low even for Max Branning.

"I can't believe you did this to us. AGAIN." Lauren sniffled back the tears. "I can't even look at you right now. " She ran out the door before she knew what she was doing she was banging at the door.

"It's ok Lo. I'm here sshh" He tried to calm her as the moved to the sofa. He had been the person she had run too the last time it had happened. She didn't understand the connection they had. He could always calm her.

"I can't believe he did this uncle Jack not again." Lauren cried into his chest as Roxy brought them some tea. "You can stay here if you want until you think you can face him." Lauren nodded into his chest. "How about you try get some sleep yeah?" Jack lifted her up dropping her onto the spare bad pulling the throw over her. He knew she was over tired, jetlagged and heard the worst news a child could hear her parents had split up.

.

.

.

Lauren groaned as she woke to the smell of breakfast. She turned over realising she was still in her uncles wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Hello sleepy head." Jack kissed his nieces head as he moved around the kitchen. Lauren yawned as he put a plate of pancakes in front of her. He always remembered. "Your dad said you could stay here a few days if you like."

"I think its best." Lauren nodded in agreement. One thing her and her father could agree on. "I'll go and get some stuff when I'm finished this. It's amazing Uncle Jack."

"Glad you like it. I'm just going to go to the gym. You already have a key so just make yourself at home." Jack said kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry all this is happening Lo."

"It's not your fault." Lauren smiled weakly to him.

.

.

.

Lauren walked into an empty house glad she didn't have to deal with her dad. Her own suitcase full of stuff from camp she decided to go looking for another one in her parent's room or should she say dads room now. Of course the suitcase would be on top of her parent's wardrobe. Pulling it as best she could she ended up knocking a few thing off as well. Sighing she went to pick up the papers that had fallen out of a box. One paper especially interested her, Paternity test written across the top. Looking through it she saw it had her mother's name, her name and her Dad's name. Looking at it again she read something that startled her. Her father wasn't her father but she still had a family connection with him. She knew back when her Mum was in her teens she and her uncle Jack had a bit of a thing. Could her uncle actually be her dad?

.

.

.

_**OK I always thought this was going to be a storyline is EE because Lauren looks way more like Jack than Max. **_

_**The idea itself with the box came from Nashville. **_

_**I want to keep some things like the show hence the camp, peter, the affair but then I wanted to put in some original ideas too…..**_

_**Next Chapter….Daddy. **_


	11. Daddy

_**I'm really sad to say this but I'm really considering taking down all my fics from the site. Last Night I stumbled across two fics that were closely written like my own. **_

_**Firstly the idea for Dirty Laundry (which I have since taken down due to this fic) where Lauren comes back to the mess that is Whitney and Joeys one night stand. In my fic first chapter Tyler goes with Lauren (It's in the other persons fic.) Joey arrives to the door (In Mine) I know a lot of people used that story whatever not to bothered about it. It's the next part**_

_**Secondly. Growing Up Beside You. The same person has decided to do a "Younger" Joey and Lauren fic. Not much I can say about that. BUT they have used my idea of Alice and Joey being Moons and even put in the little detail of Joey and Tyler being twins? Down to spin the bottle being in the first chapter.**_

_**Then I thought maybe it's a coincidence but I checked and they follow this fic. So yes you know who you are. So would you please think up of your own ideas and stop stealing mine. I have put time and effort into my ideas not for them to be taken. **_

_**Sorry about my rant but if for any reason you see me not writing or my fics being removed it's because some unoriginal people can't think up of their own ideas. **_

_You're looking like you really like him like him_

_And now you're feeling like you miss him miss him_

_You're speaking like you really love him love him_

_And now you're dancing like you need him need him_

_EMELI SANDE - DADDY_

Lauren quickly took this piece of paper. Forgetting about her clothes or anything else she needed. Running across the Square with tears rolling down her cheeks, she could only think about one thing. How much this was going to change her family? Pulling the key from her pocket she quickly made her way into her uncle possibly fathers apartment.

"Wow Lauren. Was your dad really that hard on you?" Her voice was like music to her ears. She was the one person she needed right now. The one person that understood her best. "Jack gave me a key thought you might need me. He didn't say you were this upset, I would have been here sooner." She hugged her friend close as she ran her hand through her hair. "What the hell happened Lo?" After a while Lauren finally calmed down. The page that was in her hand she slowly gave to Alice. Alice looked in confusion at her friend as she read every line. "Oh my god Lauren. This is huge. I can't believe well I sort of can but Wow. No wonder you were so upset babe." Alice didn't need to say anything else just held her friend close trying to give her some comfort. Hearing the key move in the door was Alice's signal to go. "I think its best I leave, you have a lot to talk about. Just give me a call or just come by the house yeah? I know Joey is dying to see you. Be strong yeah babe." Alice gently squeezed Laurens hand before brushing passed Jack saying a short goodbye.

"What happened Lo? Did you and your dad have another argument?" Jack said as he pulled his niece into his side. He didn't think Max would have been home as he was going to a car auction.

"Did you know?" Jack looked at her surprised by her sudden burst of anger. "Please tell me you didn't "Her voice broke again as she threw herself back into his arm.

"I have no idea what's after happening or what's going on Lo but you're going to have to tell me." Jack sighed as he rocked her slightly. Lauren picked up the piece of paper Alice had put on the table. Fighting a battle with herself if she should give it to Jack or not. As he took it from her hand, she knew it was the right thing to do. Lauren saw a wave of emotions cross Jacks face anger, disappointment, sadness, shock and then back to anger. "You've got to believe me Lo. I knew nothing of this. Do you think I wouldn't want to be your dad?" Jack sighed placing the piece of paper on the coffee table. "I always knew there was more of a connection with us. I just put it down to you being my favourite. I always felt more of a bond with you but god I never thought. I asked. I asked your Mum when she got pregnant if you could be mine but she said you were Max's. I never really thought anything else of it, the dates didn't match up. I'm so sorry Lo if had known you would have been here with me not going through my brothers latest dramas." Jack laid a kiss on his well daughters head. He had never thought for one minute she could have been his. He didn't think Tanya would lie about it. "I'm just going out. I'm going to get us some dinner and we can sit down talk about what's next." Lauren nodded in agreement.

"I'm just going to get a shower. I still didn't get my stuff. I went to get the suitcase, that's when I found." Lauren threw her hand in the direction of the piece of paper. The piece of paper that changes everything.

"I can get you a few things." Jack said taking his key with him.

"They're on a pile on my bed just have to be put in the suitcase." Jack nodded placing a kiss to her head before leaving.

.

.

.

Jack felt the air hit his face. This was something that changed his life but it also changed Laurens. He had a daughter, a fifteen year old daughter. He loved Penny don't get him wrong. It's just Lauren could live with him, he could keep her safe. Keep her away from his brother and his infidelity. She deserved better. He couldn't believe they had kept this from him. Jesus he was their when she was born. He was the first person to hold her. He had played the role of adoring uncle when he should have been the proud father. Fifteen years, fifteen years of thinking she wasn't his. Seeing his brother pull up in his car he marched towards him.

"How is she?" Max asked as Jack threw him against the car by the shirt collar.

"How could you. You're my brother." Jack said shaking his head pinning Max further to the car. "She was my little girl." Max still gave nothing away. "She found the paper Max. She's mine isn't she? Lauren is my daughter."

"You were going to join the police. Tanya didn't want to stop you. We thought it was best we said she was mine. You were eighteen Jack. You didn't want to be a father." Max said noticing his brother's grip was getting tighter.

"And you did. You had an affair with Tanya. You didn't give a second thought to Rachel or Bradley. It was my decision to make and you took that from me." Jack said a lump forming in his throat. "I was there when she was born. You were somewhere doing a dodgy deal and I was the one who held her first, your daughter, my niece. But she isn't your daughter she's mine. I held my daughter first. Sometimes I didn't understand why Tanya pushed so much for me to spend time with Lauren. I understand now. She felt guilty that she took so many moments from us. That you both did. It wasn't like I wasn't there for most of it was probably there for more of it than you." Jack knew it was a low blow but his words were the truth and mostly the truth hurt. "So you, you stay away from me and Lauren."

"You can't tell me to stay away from my daughter. " Jack said red as he used the word daughter. He had stolen his daughter from him. As his fist hit Max's nose he heard the crack of the bone.

"My daughter. She's mine and you will have nothing to do with her." Jack noticed someone pulling him back. As two figured caught Max before he could retaliate.

"What the hell is going on?" Eddie voice rang through Jacks ears.

"You going to tell them or shall I?" Jack threatened as he saw no response from Max. "Lauren is my daughter and they have been hiding it from us." Jack growled through his gritted teeth.

Eddie didn't say anything for a moment looking over at the twins who were just as dumbstruck as he was. "Jack come to our house and cool down. It won't be good for Lauren to see you like this. Joey you go get some of Laurens things and bring them to Jacks." Joey nodded to his father. As Eddie got Jack a good distance away the boys left Max go. Following him into the house he made his way up the stairs gathering Laurens already folded clothes.

.

.

.

Lauren heard the lock turn in the door. Feeling very hungry after today's events she was glad to find Jack was coming home. Looking up she was shocked to see her boyfriend and not her father. Jack was her dad? It still sounded weird but yet so right.

"Babe." He sighed as he awkwardly stood in front of her. "I don't know what to say."

"Just don't say anything yeah?" Lauren sighed as she patted the seat for him to sit. "Just hold me" Joey nodded as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. He kissed her head and held her close as he heard the first sob emerge from her lips. It broke his heart to see his Lauren so broken.

.

.

.

_**Hope you enjoyed it not a lot of Joey/Lauren.**_

_**Next Chapter… Brown Eyes **_


	12. Brown Eyes

**My recent discovery of some stories being alike to mine has been resolved. I have been in talks with the author and we have come to some sort of neutral ground. I will not be taking my fics down but I will be keeping an eye out for future plagiarism. I won't be so nice about it the next time. There is my warning. **

**Thank you all for your lovely words, encouragement and reviews. Much love to you all. **

_The way we held each other's hands_

_The way we talked, the way we laughed_

_It felt so good to fall in love_

_And I knew right there and then that you were the one_

_DESTINY'S CHILD - BROWN EYES LYRICS_

It had been a week since it all had happened. Her mother had flown back on her father/ Max's request. Jack her well real dad had been talking to his lawyers about what he could actually do about the whole situation. She still hadn't brought herself to go back to No.5, to be honest she didn't really know if she wanted to. Everything was doing circles in her head. Her sister and the new baby were now her cousins as well as siblings. What really hurt her was now Bradley wasn't her brother but her cousin. Her mother had tried to talk to her but it had ended up in an argument every time. Her raw emotion last week had turned into anger towards Max and Tanya. They had told her lies her whole life. Tanya had left her be in that toxic environment that was their marriage. Abi could never see the badness in anyone while Lauren had a good idea of who to trust and who not to. She hated at such a young she had so many issues, issues that weren't technically her fault.

Joey and Alice had been her rocks. The rest of the Moons weren't far behind. They had always been an extended family to her. They hadn't passed any judgement. Going to their house everyday was just the same as before. Except now her time was divided between Alice and Joey. Living with Jack was way more laid back than living at home. She still hadn't brought himself to call him Dad. She just called Max him because right now she didn't want anything to do with him. Her mother had went along with the idea but her mother was eighteen and naïve. Her father was a couple of years older and knew exactly what he was doing. As always Max Branning got what he wanted.

She had brought herself to think about what if? What if her mother had told Jack about her, would her mother be happy and in love with him? Or would she be with someone else? Happier than she is or was with Max. A thousand thoughts had run through her head. Then she felt guilty for thinking them because if Max and Tanya hadn't got together there would be new Abi or this new baby.

She also wondered if she would be different. She had so much baggage. She had walked in on Max and some woman when she was ten. He had tried to bribe her with some toys and things but Lauren felt the need to tell her mother. The arguments her parents had were so bad sometimes she tried to block them out. She hates what they had made her, this emotional mess.

Brushing her hair over again, she looked in the mirror. She had now cut her hair, she decided she needed a change. There was about 2 inches off the ends and some layers. Jack had offered to give her, his credit card which she gladly accepted. Her image was lightly changed a little bit less colour than before. That is how she felt, like darkness was over her. She knew she felt this way now but she couldn't help but think she would be happier here with Jack, her father. It was still weird to think.

Pulling on her black top she decided on leggings and ankle boots to go with it. She left her hair fall over her shoulders. She hadn't really gone out much about the square, she knew everyone was gossiping about her. Taking her coat she walked towards the station. She liked wandering around drawing, people or things that caught her eye. She liked watching to see how everyone looked so different. How one minute you saw someone so happy and the next person could look so lost.

"Where are you going?" She felt his arms wrap around her. She knew his scent, she felt herself relax a little. He had gotten her trough the last week. If anything she had seen how much Spain had changed him. Before he would have run. Now he was texting her, calling around checking on her. To round it off he was being the perfect boyfriend.

"On the tube" Lauren sighed. She didn't actually know where she was going. Her plan was just to get away from the Square and all the drama. Another reason for her going was Joey was supposed to be working and so was Alice. She could have indeed spent the day with Tyler or Whitney but being alone at the moment sounded more appealing.

"To where?" Joey asked turning his girlfriend in his arms. She felt stupid telling him she didn't exactly know where she was going. Looking up at him she saw the concern cross his face.

"I just wanted to get away from here." Lauren decided telling the truth was the best option. The truth was something she had a newfound respect for.

"Baby you can't keep running from the Square." Joey lifted her chin with his hand. "Come have some lunch with me at the Vic yeah?"

"I'm not sure." Lauren saw the look Joey was giving her. "Fine ! What time?" Lauren smiled weakly. It might be good to remind the girls around here that her and Joey were stronger than ever. Although she knew if they got to close Alice would practically rip their heads off.

"Half 12. You can meet me at the gym." Lauren looked at what he was wearing, his trackies and t-shirt. Obviously he was going for a work out.

"Gym addict."

"What was that?" Joey smirked starting to tickle Laurens side.

"Nothing, I said nothing" Lauren laughed as she captured his lips with hers. She loved how he could turn her mood around without even really trying. "I'll see you at half 12 babe. Try not to break any noses."

"It was one time" Joey proclaimed rolling his eyes. "See you then beautiful." He pecked her lips leaving her to decide what she was going to do next.

.

.

.

Deciding it was best to go bite the bullet she walked towards no.5. She didn't know where this had come from all she knew is she had to meet Joey in two hours. She didn't know how this was going to go but the ball was in her favour. She was catching them by surprise. Turning the key in the lock she put her game face on. Jack had asked her to go see them with him but she thought it was best she saw them first by herself. The last few times she had spoken to her mother was on the phone or in Jacks. She didn't even know if her Mum was back living here but she had seen her mother walk into the house while she was talking to Joey.

"Hello" Of course she walked into another argument. Typical Tanya and Max Branning household couldn't just talk had to argue. "Can you two ever stop" She stood arms folded at the doorway. Her voice must have shocked them as they both turned around. Her mother's bump was now more dominant. It had been the first time she had properly looked at her since she found out.

"Lauren" Tanya said a hand coming to her mouth. Her mother was obviously not to impressed she had walked in on them arguing. Standing there Lauren felt a wave of confidence rush over her. This wasn't her fault, this was there's **AGAIN**. "Darlin' we didn't know you were coming over. Would you like some tea?"

All of a sudden this felt weird. Not that her confidence was slipping just that this house didn't feel like home anymore. She looked at Max who was now pouring himself a whiskey. This is a usual move for him after an argument or something doesn't go his way. "I'm fine. I just thought we best um talk about everything you know? I can't keep avoiding you forever." _As much as I want too_. Lauren decided to distance herself from her Mum and Uncle sitting at the opposite end of the table. . Max Branning her uncle.

"I'm so glad you have Lauren. We've missed you." Tanya rubbed her hand over her stomach. Lauren eyes caught the motion, letting her think for a moment how different her relationship was going to be with this baby. "We've already explained how it all happened." Yes they had. They hadn't told Jack because they thought he was to young and irresponsible at the time. He was joining the police and getting his life on track. She called Bullshit on that really. She had just thought Max wanted to trade Rachel in for a younger model aka her mother. Tanya was eighteen and vulnerable after her father's passing. Jack had been her friend for a couple of years ended up becoming friends with benefits. As they started making more of appearance on the club scene and in the pubs, that's when Tanya caught Max's eye. She was young, blonde, curvy and up for a laugh. She was everything Rachel wasn't. Her friends with benefits arrangement ended with Jack and a full blown affair started with Max. "We just want you to know we would have done things differently if we could go back. We realise now what we have done was wrong. We have always known it was wrong. The longer we left it the harder it was to tell you and Jack. We would have told you eventually. "

"Eventually" Lauren snickered. She didn't even want to think about how long she would be waiting if she didn't find that letter.

"Lauren." Max said in a warning tone. Lauren threw him a dirty look. She wasn't going to play nice.

"I feel terrible about you both finding out like this." Lauren rolled her eyes as her mother's eyes started to water. The water works weren't going to work either.

"I'm just going to tell you this once." Lauren said sitting straighter in her seat. "I will be now living with Jack, **my dad**." Max went to object but Lauren held her hand up. "It's the least you two could do. You aren't going to stop me or come between us. I don't trust either of you. It's going to take a lot for me to trust you again, if I ever can. "Lauren looked at her mother as tears rolled down her cheeks. "This is what _I want_. You two don't even know what's going on with you. I'm not about to go around to three houses. The sooner you two realise your relationship is toxic the better for Abi and this one." Lauren said pointing to her mother's stomach. "Max you are now my uncle **not** my father." She saw the pain cross his face. He had caused her and Jack pain now he knew what it felt like. "This is your fault. You got in her ear and told her do this. As much as she pisses me off she isn't that evil. This screams Max Branning." Lauren said slouching a little in the chair as her wave of anger subsided. "I just need space yeah? To get my head around all of this. I'm really angry at both of you and I don't think it would be good for any of us if we lived together. So are we in agreement?"

"I just hoped with the baby." Tanya cried.

"Don't Mum you ain't going to guilt me into this. I have made my decision. The least you could do is respect it." Lauren said.

"Ok darlin' if that's what you want." Tanya nodded. Lauren was glad she finally got the message across.

"I agree with you mother. If it's going to make you happier than being here, stay with Jack." Lauren could see the lump forming in Max's throat.

"Thank you, that is all I want. I'm sure we can sort something better out in the long run but right now this is what I need. I will be going to visit Penny with Jack for a few days next week. Going to let her know that well I'm her sister." Lauren informed them. "Well that's it I guess. I'll see you soon." Max and Tanya nodded not sure what else they could say. Lauren put back on her jacket before walking out the door. That had gone better than expected.

.

.

.

"I did it" Jack looked at his daughter clueless. She had just walked into the gym which he had now bought. "I went and talked to them. Told them what we had talked about, that I want to live with you and they agreed. It wasn't as simple as that you know Mum tried to guilt me into moving back with the baby. I stood my ground though had none of it. So now I'm officially living with you **Dad**." Lauren saw Jacks eyes light up as she called him his true title.

"Good on you, **daughter**." Now it was Laurens turn to smile brightly as she hugged her father. This already felt so perfect. She really didn't want to jinx it. "What are you doing for lunch?" Jack enquired.

"I'm already booked by one Mr Joseph Moon." Lauren smiled thinking of how proud Joey was going to be of her.

"Well tell him he has me too watch out for now" Jack laughed kissing her head.

"I will" Lauren kissed his cheek before walking out of the office.

"Someone looks happy" Joeys smiled as he came out of the ring. Lauren took in his appearance his top was now off, his chiselled chest was dripping with sweat and his hair was slightly messy just how she liked it. She wanted to fuck him right there and then. She didn't think it was appropriate with the number of people around and the fact it was her father's gym.

"I am and to top it off my very sexy boyfriend is taking me to lunch." Lauren smirked as she put her arms around his neck pulling him a little closer as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is he now? I thought my hot girlfriend was buying." Joey whispered into her ear causing all sorts of sensations to run through her body. "But I'm forever the gentleman and can't expect **my girl** to pay. So what has you all happy beside me of course?"

Lauren looked up at his lopsided grin it was just like the one he always wore after they had sex. She loved it, it was like her own personal smile. "I talked to my Mum and Max. I can stay at my Dads. I know right I just said Dad and I even called him it. So I'm just happy it was a big step."

"I'm happy for you too baby. I haven't seen you this happy in a while. So let me take a shower and we can go get some lunch." Joey gave her one final kiss before heading to the changing rooms. Fifteen minutes later Joey emerged taking her hand in his.

"You know you won't have to pay for your membership anymore." Lauren smirked as she tucked into Joey's side walking across the Square.

"Perks of dating the owner's daughter eh?" Joey chuckled as they opened the Vics door. "Guess you can get free drinks and won't have to wait at the club. Perks of dating the owners son."

"Perks of being the owners godchild." Lauren smirked kissing Joey's cheek. "I love you"

Lauren felt herself blush. They hadn't said any I love you's yet but just now it slipped off her tongue. It felt right to say it. "I love you too babe." Joey's smirked as he captured her lips on more time before taking their seats. Lauren looked around the Vic she saw a few people whisper and a few people give her sad looks. She didn't care she was happy and the Square could talk all it liked. She had her man, her friends and a father that loved her unconditionally.

.

.

.

_**Hope you enjoyed it. It'll be two days before another update sorry. X**_

_**Next Chapter…Teen Idle **_


	13. Teen Idle

_Adolescence didn't make sense  
A little loss of innocence  
The ugly years of being a fool  
Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?_

_Teen Idle Marina & The Diamonds_

It was Halloween a time to dress up and be a fool. Eddie had agreed to hold an under 18's night until ten. Lauren thought that was perfect, then they could go back and have the real party at the Moon's. Anthony had gone eighteen a month ago and had moved into a flat with his friend. Lauren thought it was code for "Girlfriend". The girl in question Holly was petite, auburn hair and absolutely stunning. Lauren just wondered how long it would last. Frankie was coming home Christmas. She would put her through her paces.

Lauren was currently standing in Alice's room. The girls had decided to go as Disney princesses. Alice was snow white, Whitney was Pocahontas, Holly was Ariel, Lucy was Sleeping Beauty and Lauren was Jasmine. Of course they weren't the most PG of costumes. Both their dad's had joked with a slight undertone of seriousness about Halloween outfits. Both girls had just rolled their eyes, Roxy putting her dad in his place.

Things had gotten a little bit better with her mother. She now went for dinner once a week with them. It was a step in the right direction she guesses.

The girls had yet to tell the boys what they were wearing. She knew Joey wouldn't be too pleased with her outfit. He hated how guys ogled her. Then girls ogled him just as much if not more.

"My brother is going to through a fit" Alice giggled as she pulled at her outfit getting it to fit properly. Lauren was putting in her earrings hearing her boyfriend and his brother have an argument in the other room.

"Leave him." Lauren groaned think to Joey's outfit, a fireman. He knew she had a thing for men in uniform. She knew he would get a lot of attention. "It ain't like he is going to leave my side, once he sees this outfit." Both girls looked at each other, a giggle emerging from both their lips. Taking a few pictures they left the room.

Lauren knocked lightly on Joey's door. She stood smirking at her boyfriend as he fixed his hair. Half his costume on, all that was missing was the jacket and hat. Lauren wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, peppering a kiss on his shoulder. He had her favourite one of his aftershaves on. "You know babe. I'm starting to get worried. You are starting to take longer than me to get ready. "He momentarily stopped giving her a dirty look. "You know I love you baby."

"Let's have a look at you" Joey said stepping out of her embrace. Looking her up and down in aw he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest guy at the party. "A princess, a very hot princess" Lauren bit her bottom lip as she saw the desire grow in his eyes. "The princess and the fireman." Joey smirked. "I think that could work." Throwing her over his shoulder, she laughed whole heartedly as he carried her down the stairs.

.

.

.

The night had gone off without a hitch they had gotten out of the club just at ten. They were all happy to be going to the Moons. It was only a select few friends going. They knew they couldn't have too big of a party or someone would call the police.

"You know I can't keep my eyes or hands off you tonight. " Joey smirked as he wrapped his arms around Laurens waist for what felt like the hundred time. He wasn't one for marking what's his, ok he kind of was. He didn't think of Lauren as his property but she was his girl, the girl he loved. No one was going to come between them. He had saw a few guys practically eye hump her. He didn't like it. He just thought a few subtle hints were needed to show, she was his and he was hers. Most of the kids from school and Watford knew they were an item but sometimes they needed reminding.

"Really?" Lauren smirked, peppering kisses to his lips. "Hmm I like it when you go all cave men" Lauren ran her hand across Joey's chest as he groaned in satisfaction.

"Such a tease" Joey grinded up against Lauren making a moan escape her lips. "Maybe we should um go have our own party."

"Maybe." Lauren smirked as she took his hand and followed him upstairs. Neither caring they were going to miss the rest of party.

.

.

.

"You still with Moon?" Laure turned her head to the boy who was asking her such a stupid question. She was sitting here watching Joey's boxing match. She was no longer hiding the fact she liked boxing. Her theory on the local cavemen's gathering place had changed. She was now helping her dad in the office. Although she loved art she was strongly considering doing business in College.

"Obviously. I ain't going to be sit watching him if I wasn't." Lauren gave her signature look before returning her attention to the match. It was into the second round and things were just getting interesting.

"Well when you get board of him yeah? You give me a call." Lauren groaned as she saw Tyler stalk towards them.

"Problem Lo?" Tyler asked arms folded looking at his friend/ brothers girlfriend. The boy John, she knew from around the club. He was always trying to flirt with it but she would just brush it off. He was attractive but she wasn't about to jump him. She loved Joey.

"No Ty. I'm fine" She didn't want to make a scene. She knew however bad Joey's temper was Tyler's was worse.

"I'm just going to sit with you yeah? You have a better seat than I do anyway." Tyler took a seat beside her, not saying anything else just watching Joey's fight. John soon got the idea and moved back over to his friends.

After the match was over Lauren moved back to the office making a few calls and dealing with a few memberships. She heard the door open and close, she didn't bother looking up she knew who it was.

"What was all that about earlier?" She heard his bag drop, the couch dip and a sigh emerge.

"Nothing baby." Lauren looked up from the laptop smirking before turning her attention back to her work. "You don't have to worry about it."

"I do have to worry about you Lauren" The way he said her name, she knew he was pissed. Sighing she moved from her seat around the desk and to the couch at the side of the room. Pulling Joey's arms apart she sat into his lap, his arms automatically rounding her waist, his lips trailing kisses on her neck. It was so natural for them to act like this.

"Congratulations on the match baby. " Lauren stroked her hand through his slightly curled hair. He hadn't styled it yet. He never really did after having a shower in the gym. "As for your other question, it's just a guy, he flirts with me, he knows I'm with you. "Lauren laid her lips to his. Sometimes she wondered how they ever stopped things getting heated between them. She was in her dad's office, Joey lying on top of her, trailing kisses up and down her neck, her top had slightly risen.

Lauren heard a loud cough. Her face naturally fell into the curve of Joey's neck, she gently kissed the spot. She heard a slight chuckle emerge his lips before he looked up. "You alright mate?" She heard the tone in his voice change. She knew whoever it was Joey didn't like.

"I just um…I was…um….Lauren…I'll um call back." Joey dropped a kiss to Laurens head.

"Don't bother yeah? Stay away from my girlfriend. Or else" Lauren groaned in frustration first but smirked at Joey's protective side surfacing. She trailed her hand up and down his chest.

"My hero" Lauren laughed as Joey looked down at her.

"Always baby." Now it was his turn to laugh. He sat up pulling her with him knowing any minute her father would walk through the door.

.

.

.

_**Short I know but an update! **_

_**Lots of J&L though**_

_**I was on holidays and then suffered a bit of writers block. Sorry for the long wait, regular updates to commence hopefully. Until next time x**_

_**P.S Thank you so much for all your reviews x**_

_**Next Chapter….. Stubborn Love **_


	14. Love Without Tragedy

_**This isn't going to be stubborn love…..That's coming up…If you know the song you will kind of have an idea of what might happen…..This chapter is love without tragedy x **_

_You took the best years of my life  
I took the best years of your life  
Felt like love struck me in the night  
I prayed that love don't strike twice_

_~ Rihanna Love Without Tragedy_

"Ice-Skating" Lauren nodded eagerly. The ice rink had just opened. Christmas was less than a month away. She was really excited about it all actually. It would be her first Christmas with Jack. She knew they would have to go for dinner with the rest of the Brannings, which included her mother and Max. She wasn't exactly looking forward to Christmas Day. In the Branning house, Christmas day was never good. She didn't know of one Christmas where there wasn't drama. If it wasn't one of her parents, it was her aunts or uncles even her bloody cousins had drama. A Branning Christmas equalled drama.

"I really want to go babe." Lauren smirked as she ran her hand dangerously low to Joey's boxers. Her hand ran across the hem. She knew how to get to her boyfriend. She gently laid kisses on his neck as she began to straddle his waist. She had spent the night at Alice's for a sleepover. Only her sleep over ended up being in Joey's bedroom. "It's snowing. Wouldn't it be nice for us to go ice-skating." Lauren heard a moan emerge from Joey's lips. She knew what he liked. She ran her hand back up his chest. His hands found her waist as he pulled her into a kiss. "Please" She did her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" Lauren bit her lips before kissing Joey again. She knew Joey was scared his macho image would be ruined by falling flat on his ass on the ice. She didn't want to sound cocky but she was pretty good on the ice. Her Mum and she had a tradition of going every Saturday while the ice rink was open. They had done it for as long as she could remember. "You are the Best Boyfriend ever. How about I show you how much I appreciate you." Laurens hand travelled into Joey's boxer as a gasp escaped his lips as she took him by surprise. She was going to show just how much she appreciated her fine boyfriend.

.

.

.

"Maybe we should come back it looks pretty busy" For once it wasn't Joey trying to find an excuse. No it was Tyler. After they had eventually gotten out of bed, they went to the café. A few of the other teens had gathered there for breakfast, it was their usual Saturday morning routine. On hearing Joey and Laurens plan for the day, the rest decided on going along with them.

"Ty it ain't that bad." Whitney said rolling her eyes. Whitney had just started to come back out. Lauren had always gone to visit her but for a few months Whitney became distant towards everyone. She still hadn't spoken to Lauren about it fully. Lauren was just happy her friend was starting to come back out again. She wasn't the only one, Tyler in particular was very happy to hear Whitney was coming today.

"It's just like roller blading but on ice." Lucy shrugged as she tied her skates. Lucy had finally come around the idea of Joey and Lauren. Her ice queen image had slightly melted. Lauren wouldn't exactly say it had gone altogether.

"Exactly" Lauren agreed with her friends as the boys looked on not believing them fully. Lauren was first on the ice tugging Joey's hand as he held onto hers for dear life. Lauren chuckled lightly at her boyfriend who actually took to skating quiet well. Who knew Joey Moon could be elegant.

"See it isn't that bad?" Lauren smirked as she kissed Joey's cheek. He still hadn't been brave enough to let go of her hand.

"I guess" She saw the lopsided grin appear on his face. She knew he liked it. Otherwise he would still be complaining. "How about I take you for some dinner after this?"

"I'd like it very much." Lauren said as she put back on her boots. The November air was pretty cold, the snow had gotten lighter but there still was a lot. The picked out a restaurant down the road a table of ten. The laughed and talked enjoying the company of their friends. It wasn't often they got to all be together at the same time. Everyone now had weekend jobs and not everyone was off at the same time. Unexpectedly they all had gotten the same day off.

"So you guys seem to be happy?" Lucy directed the question towards them. Lauren was having her own conversation with Joey over something pointless. She was whispering into his ear not really interacting with her friends. It wasn't something she meant to do but when Joey was around she found herself drawn to him.

"We are ain't we babe?" Joey smiled dropping a brief kiss to Laurens head. It was rare for them to show PDA. They never really liked to display unless they needed to. Lauren nodded in agreement with her boyfriend.

.

.

.

Lauren walked into her house. That's right on her permanent stay with her dad (Jack), he bought a house in the Square. He decided his little apartment, Roxy and his now teenage daughter weren't going to go to well. Taking off her jacket, placing her bag where she usually left it she plonked herself on the couch. Living with her Dad and Roxy was way more laid back than living with her Mum. She was in her final year of school and was trying to study as much as possible. It was going ok but she had the major distraction of Joey Moon. He was a good distraction but a distraction none the less. Taking out her books she sighed, first up biology.

An hour later she heard a knock to the door. She was glad of the break in one way but hated it in another.

"Lauren you said you'd come over." Oh shit. She had forgotten she had promised to go to the café with Abi. Her little sister was standing at her door pissed. It was really weird thinking they were sisters/ cousins. She still hadn't really gotten her head around it.

"I'm so sorry Ab's I was studying." Abi looked at her sister. "No really I was. I only got back from Alice's this morning. Her dad had some work for her to do. I thought I'd get a bit of studying done well everyone was out. We can go now yeah?" Lauren grabbed her jacket and her purse, smiling weakly at her sister. "Sorry yeah? This is on me." Lauren said as she pulled her sister down the steps.

"So am I forgiven Abs?" Lauren asked. They had been sitting in the café about a half an hour.

"I guess" Abi giggled as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. Abi attention went from Lauren to something behind her.

"Hi Abi" Lauren turned to see who had made her sisters cheek blush red.

"Hi Jay." Abi gave this little awkward wave that made Lauren want to giggle. She knew how Abi was so thought it was best just to go with whatever this was.

"You like him." Lauren whispered over the table to Abi. Abi's face grew redder and Lauren knew she must be right. "Him Abi?" Lauren looked back at Jay. She wasn't really up to date on the younger teens or their stories. She wasn't that interested if she was being honest. "If you like him go for it."

"We all aren't as pretty as you Lauren. He wouldn't go for boring Abi." Abi sighed as she threw her hand to her outfit.

"Abigail Branning. You are beautiful. Don't ever doubt that yeah? Your style could do with a bit of work though yeah?" Abi looked at her sister with a shocked face. "What have you been doing raiding Grandma Dots wardrobe." Lauren got a slap across the arm from her sister. "How about we go shopping we can ask our dads for money. Get you some new clothes to show off you fab figure and not all this frumpy stuff." Lauren shook her head at her sister's outfit. Really they had a quiet fashionable mother, she didn't understand where Abi's style went wrong. She saw how Abi's face dropped when she mentioned Dad's. She was sick of walking on egg shells about the whole scenario. "I have to go to the club and tell Joe I'm going to be late to his fight yeah? I'll meet you at the station in half an hour?" Abi nodded as Lauren kissed her cheek before leaving.

.

.

.

"This is a surprise." Lauren looked at her boyfriend in his tight black top and trackie bottoms. She leaned over the bar pecking him on the lips. She had only seen him a couple of hours ago. Although to her it felt like a lifetime.

"I missed you." Lauren smirked as Joey stacked the bottles he had just brought behind the bar. "Babe, I have some sisterly duties to take care of so I maybe a little bit late to your fight."

"Ok babe you will be there though yeah?"

"Of course, you know I wouldn't miss it. Good luck yeah?" Lauren moved behind the bar giving him a proper kiss.

"Thanks babe." Joey peppered some more kisses to Lauren lips before she pulled away giving him a final goodbye.

.

.

.

_**Totally sorry about the wait…..I've just been crazy busy….My muse disappeared and then my internet was down….so it's just been one thing after the other. Next update Tuesday. M x **_

_**Next Chapter…..Have yourself a Merry little Christmas….**_


	15. Merry Little Christmas

_**Filler Chapter x**_

_Through the years  
We all will be together  
If the Fates allow (allow)  
Hang a shining star  
Upon the highest bough  
And have yourself  
A merry little Christmas right now_

It was Christmas. For once Lauren Branning was excited about it. Her Dad had made such a big deal over it being her first proper one with him. The whole family including extended were coming to their house for Christmas dinner. She wasn't exactly looking forward to Christmas Dinner or Christmas day if she's honest. She knew there would be drama.

"You alright Lauren?" Roxy smiled as pushed the trolley down the aisle. Lauren had never been food shopping this close to Christmas. She never realised how vicious women could be over food. One women nearly hit another one over some Brussel Sprouts. It was quiet entertaining to watch but she would totally be embarrassed if this was her Mum. Her Mum had her little brother Oscar a week and a half ago. She was apparently glad of not having to do Christmas dinner this year. He was the spitting image of Max, foxy hair, freckles. She had gone to the hospital did all the dotting sister, helpful daughter things.

"Just thinking did I get all my presents." Lauren picked up something else that was on the long list of things they needed. Seriously how do they need so much? They've already been walking around for an hour. Roxy and her Dad had been going strong since she had arrived just over two years ago. A Branning and a Mitchell that's one for the books. Roxy was very nice, Lauren got along well with her.

"I think you have Lo. You've had it done the last month." Roxy left out a soft chuckle."So are you going to tell me what's really on your mind?"

"Just Christmas day. I'm not looking forward to it. There's always drama and I'd just like for one year not to have any." Lauren shook her head feeling silly for even thinking it.

"Every family has drama at Christmas babe. It the only time a lot of them get together. Some families don't see each other from one end of the year to the other. Just don't worry about. " Roxy said as she started to put the groceries on the counter. Lauren shrugged her shoulders rooting her phone from her bag to see no message from a Moon, sighing she put her phone back. She just knew there was something strange going on.

.

.

.

"You what?" Lauren looked towards him with tear filled eyes. She couldn't believe he was actually saying this. It was like her worst nightmare. Great start to Christmas. Like she didn't know something was going to go wrong. She just didn't think it would be with him.

"I'm really sorry babe. Frankie has this new bloke apparently its serious but you know Frank as well as I do. She wants us all to go over there for Christmas. I tried to get out of it but Dad was having none of it." Lauren looked at him and saw the sorrow in his eyes. He was just as sad about this as she was. "I know it's our first Christmas together and I wanted everything to be perfect but when has perfect ever worked out for us eh?" Lauren smirked a little. It was true nothing ever went perfect in their lives. "I gave a present to someone to give to you for Christmas day. I know you would open it before I even left the room." Joey left out a soft chuckle.

"I'm going to miss you." Lauren gently placed her lips to his. She wasn't going to make him feel anymore guilty than he already did.

"I'm going to miss you too babe." Joey gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as leaned gently into his touch. "It's only for just over a week. I'm sure we'll both be able to survive. I'm just going to have to make up that new year's kiss when I get back yeah?"

"And the rest" Lauren chuckled as she followed him out the door.

.

.

.

"Happy Christmas babe." Lauren groaned as she felt a gently kiss on her forehead wake her. Turning a little, she blinked a little adjusting her eyes to the light of the room.

"Happy Christmas Daddy." Lauren rubbed the sleep from her eyes, a characteristic she had now realised she had gotten from her father. She also learned from living with her dad where she got her hatred for mornings. Sitting up slightly she took the cup of coffee he had in his hands from him. Another thing was they both drank their coffee the same way.

"Here's a present from that boyfriend of yours." Jack smirked as Lauren let out a little shriek of happiness. "I better go help Roxy start of dinner. Breakfast is in ten yeah?" Lauren nodded to her dad as her eyes stayed firmly set on the gift bag in front of her.

Lauren looked at the bag for a few seconds wondering exactly what Joey had thought to get her. Inspecting the bag closer she saw there was three presents inside. A wider smile crossed Laurens lips. Opening the first present the biggest of the three, he had gotten her the bag she had wanted the last time they had gotten shopping together. She couldn't believe he had remembered it was at least a month ago. She opened the middle sized box, which was her favourite perfume. She had also told him she was nearly out, she didn't expect him to remember something so stupid. She was glad he remembered the bottle cost at least £90 pounds. The last present the smallest one had a little tag attached

_**Hope you like it, **_

_**Merry Christmas Babe,**_

_**Love Joe x **_

Gently pulling the ribbon from around the box she opened the present. Her hand gently pulled it from the box to inspect it better. She felt a whole wave of emotions hit her. It was simple a white gold necklace with a heart pendant, a tiny little white diamond at the top of the heart. Turning it over she felt tears brim to her eyes.

_Forever yours, _

_Joey x _

She quickly put it around her neck. Even though he wasn't here, this had made her Christmas perfect. Maybe Christmas wasn't as bad as she though it was.

.

.

.

_**Short I know…..I will hopefully have an update up tomorrow. I have been unbelievably busy….I'm so sorry for my lack of updates.**_

_**The next Chapter will be….Be still…if you know the song you have a kind of idea what going to happen!**_

_**This light hearted fic will be taken a em dramatic trail in the near future. A few Emeli Sande songs coming up…..Rihanna….Ed Sheeran….Florence and the Machine….**_

_**P.S. If you would like a song to be used let me know…It could fit in somewhere. **_

_**Thank you for your reviews, favourites, Follows etc x **_


	16. Be Still

_Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know_

When people say life flashes before in your final seconds, Lauren meet quiet understood it.

Her life had flashed before her but not because it was her final seconds. It was because he was gone. A new panic set in. She blew into the paper bag like roxy had requested her to do. It was late when they had found out. She had been awake nearly 24 hours now unable to sleep, eat or speak. It was like the world had betrayed her. She felt a wave of sickness cross her, it wasn't the first time today she doesn't think it'll be the last time either.

Se couldn't cry anymore even if she wanted to l. Her eyes stung from the tears she had cried throughout the day. She was safely snuggled up to her fathers side. He had been gone a lot of the day but he was here now and it made her fell a little bit at ease. She had spent most of the day with Abi and her mother.

Max and her dad had been gone. Her father had to take the bottle of whiskey from his hand. Her mother had spent most of the day with Oscar. Which left Lauren to console a heartbroken Abi.

Bradley was dead. It was the first time Lauren could even think the sentence. It was weird it hurt her so much. She felt like someone had stabbed her through the chest. He was her brother, her cousin. She still hasn't gotten over that, let alone that she could never speak to him again. She loved his hugs. They always made her feel safe just like her dads does.  
"Lauren babe" He had never seen her so broken. He just wanted to grab her and lock them both in his room. He had gotten the call just after midnight. They had all flown back even Frankie. Although Frankie would never admit it. Bradley was her first love. It was all perfect until Stacey came along and well that's when Frankie decided it was time to move to Spain. His dad had tried everything possible to get them the quickest flight home.

The Brannings were their rocks when their mum died of cancer just after Alice turned eight. They all wanted to be there for them through this.

"Look at me babe" Joey gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He knew it have her great comfort. "Just come lie down yeah?" He easily lifted her from the couch. He gently carried her to her room laying her lightly on the bed, he stripped to his boxers. She was already in her pajamas. He didn't know was it still from New Years. He knew Lauren had decided to mind Oscar with Abi so Jack, Roxy, Tanya and Max could go to the Vic to ring in the New Year. Looking at his beautifully broken girl his heart broke for her. He pulled the duvet over them pulling her closer to him. He ran his had up and down her back as he heard the first sob leave her lips. "I'm right here Lo, that's where I'm going to stay."

.

.

.

Dressed all in black they sat in the church. Lauren hated funerals, it was always so final. The idea of someone going down into the ground frightened her more than she would like to admit. The crumpled paper shook in her hand as her dad gently squeezed it for comfort. She didn't really know was it for her or him. As she looked to the vicar, she knew it was her turn to go up there. She knew she needed to do this. As much as it scared her

_We are here today to celebrate the life of Bradley. I know everyone here today has their own memories with him. He has touched a lot of our hearts. You see Bradley wasn't like most Branning men, he wouldn't hurt a fly._

_He was a caring, devoted brother. A loyal cousin. Most of all he was a devoted grandchild. He loved grandma Dot and granddad Jim so much._

_Max and Bradley had the most volatile of relationships but underneath it all they loved each other beyond belief._

_The person I fell most sorry for here today is Oscar. He will never have the memories we have of his older brother. I know I'm not going to let him forget him. Bradley already loved him so much._

_I could talk about him forever. He has touched me in so many ways. He thought me to see the good in the bad, how to be happy even when the world is falling around me and to always be myself. I am the person I am today because of him._

_I love you Bradley. I hope you are at peace wherever you are. Until we meet again this is goodbye_

Without glancing at anyone lauren returned to her fathers side as he pulled her to his side and into a hug. She sobbed uncontrollably all her walls breaking again. "You did good Lo. You done him proud, you did me proud." She felt his lips drop to her hair.

The rest of the day was quiet a blur to her. A constant flow of people offering their condolences. It seemed like you just got into a routine of an answer like you didn't even have to think.

"You doing ok babe?" Her sweet friendly voice would normally make Lauren smile but today it couldn't. Her brother hadn't even had that much luck. Not that anybody blamed her.

"Holding up" Lauren shrugged taking the tea from her best friend as she pulled her into a hug.

"Expected" Alice nodded taking a sip from her cup. "Just know we are all here when you're ready to talk"

"I know thank you" Lauren saw Frankie walk towards her before she could even usher a word she had already pulled her to her feet and into a hug. Their long hair guarding the hushed words between the two. Sometimes nobody could understand their relationship. Frankie has always been a bit of a role model for Lauren. Without anyone hearing the words exchanged Frankie was already making her way across the room to Harry and Lauren had smiled the first time that day even if it was only for a split second.

"Can we go?" He looked at her in shock. She hasn't said much to him today a hug here, a kiss there,a little cry every other hour. He decided to let her come to him and give her the space she needed.

"Of course, where to?" Joey asked rising from his seat. He was say talking to one of Lauren's cousins, Billy he thinks his name was.

"Your house I just want to crawl into your bed and lie there with you" Lauren's head rested on his chest. Her sleepless nights were finally beginning to catch up with her.

"Ok I'm just going to tell you dad yeah? Don't want anyone to worry when they discover we disappeared." Leaving her for a split second he returned with her coat, hat, scarf and gloves. "Now we can go" taking her hand in his they made their way across the square.

.  
.**  
So a big turning point in Lauren's life**

**Next chapter... Fix me**


	17. Fix me

**_Will you fix me,  
Will you show me how to breathe  
Before all that's going on,  
My hope is gone  
~Leona Lewis Fix Me_**

The last month had been pretty emotional. A roller coaster of events had happened throughout the square. Apparently Stacey had something to do with the death of Roxys dad in the Vic which led to her sister Ronnie returning.

She had really forgotten about his death. To wrapped up in her own family drama for anyone else's. Alice always said Lauren's head was in the clouds, oblivious to what was going on around her.

Lauren, she was spiraling. Her life had become one drama after another . She felt like she couldn't breath. Her cousin Billy had recently moved to the Square. She would like to say he was a positive influence on her life but he wasn't. She had distanced herself from the square.

Billy you see was mates with friends from back in his old housing estate. Lauren had fallen in with them,taking trips back there with billy. At first everyone was happy that Lauren and Billy had become so close. Then her mother noticed the distance she had put between herself and Alice. Joey had spent as much time with Lauren as possible but with uni and working for his dad it was hard. Alice didn't have the heart to tell her brother what was going on with Lauren. She thought she could handle it, her. She knew Lauren best and this was Lauren rebelling, living life to the full.

Alice pulled her jacket closer for some comfort. She looked around the apartment blocks in front of her. She knew it wasn't exactly the smartest thing she had done, coming here alone. Everyone seemed to be looking at her. She stood out a mile. Her hair in a ponytail, her bangs covering her face. Her long parka jacket, her skinny jeans and low ankle boots, didn't exactly fit in around here. She heard a group of boys whistle and shout after her as she turned the corner. She had found out off Whitney who had a new infatuation with this billy, kicking her brother to the curb, where they liked to hang about.

She really did feel like ringing Tyler even Anthony for some help but Anthony now lived up north. Tyler would of went crazy so she thought it was best to do this alone. Lauren would listen to her or so she hoped.

Max and Tanya's relationship was a bit rocky again. (That was putting it nicely) Jack was to wrapped up in stopping the family falling apart. Jacks engagement ending with Roxy due to her affair with Sean Slater marked the death of their relationship. Now Jack was back to getting pretty close with Ronnie who had just come back from a year and a half in Spain. Everyone knew they were suppose to be together even Lauren. Not that Lauren pretended there was something wrong, she was the perfect girl in the square, as perfect as she ever was.

Alice didn't trust Billy much, ever since he arrived she got this weird vibe off of him. She just thought he was hiding something. The few times she had spoken to him alone, the conversation was forced.

Alice looked toward the door slamming shut. She could see it was a boy and girl.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of brought you here. I didn't think he was like that. He wasn't part of the gang, he's only new. He won't be part of the gang for much longer after that." It was Billy's voice. What the hell happened? She heard a sob. She'd know it anywhere it took her back to when Bradley died, when she found out Jack was her dad, it was Lauren.

"I want Alice, I want Joey, I want my dad" Alice moved quicker to the scene in front of her.

"Lauren" Lauren looked at her with tear filled eyes before throwing herself into Alice's arms. "What the hell happened?" Alice's temper began to get the better of her, turning her attention to Billy.

"He tried to to." Alice shook her head she didn't even want to hear the word. She knew what was after happening she looked at Lauren crumpled shirt, the slight rip above the shoulder.

"This is you fault. She would of never been here if it wasn't for you. You were to busy getting high." Alice rubbed her hand through Lauren's hair offering some form of comfort.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Nothing did happen, I stopped it before he could." Billy said shaking his head visibly trying to hide his anger. "I'm sorry Lauren"

Lauren didn't say anything, she couldn't, to distraught. Alice looked at Billy again. "Wait until your auntie and uncle find out about this. Wait until my brothers do. You stupid boy. You best clean up your act or you'll be back here getting high with no future." Alice wasn't about to hold back anymore. He needed a few home truths.

" You know nothing. Your a spoiled little rich girl who doesn't know how to have fun." Billy was now looking back in the direction of the flat he just left. Obviously this run down place was a comfort for him.

"You know nothing about me. My family have worked for what they've got. I work every weekend and two days after school. I don't even know why I'm explaining myself to you. Just grow up yeah? And keep Lauren out of your messed up shit."Alice pushed her Friend away from her gently taking her hand. "And you Lauren Branning get your shit together. I gave you your free pass now its over. What would Bradley think if he saw the way you've been behaving."

"I'll see you back in the square. Lauren is coming with me." Alice left no room for argument as she made her way down the flight of stairs closely followed by Lauren. They didn't say anything just drove silence, the only sound being Lauren's sobs. Lauren finally realised how much she had fucked things up.

**_So no Joey in this chapter but we get sassy Alice and a better look into Alice and Lauren's friendship._**

**_Billy is a bit different in this fic and Ronnie has arrived._**

**_Next chapter is Bleeding love x_**


End file.
